Hold me tight  Never let me go
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Dave is there to help pick up the pieces when Will leaves but then faces heartbreak as a terrifying case unfolds.
1. Prologue

**Title – Hold me Tight. Never let me go.**

**Pairing – JJ/Rossi**

**Genre – Romance/Drama**

**Rating – T though some chapters may be M**

**Synopsis – Dave is there to help pick up the pieces when Will leaves but then faces heartbreak as a terrifying case unfolds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – <strong>

JJ sat at the table, cradling the mug of hot chocolate, her eyes cast towards the baby monitor knowing that the moments just after she had put Henry down were when he was most likely to get up, luckily it seemed as if for tonight at least she was going to be spared the torment. Closing her eyes JJ let her mind drift back as Will's words from earlier that afternoon reverberated around her head.

"_I can't do it Jen, not again, I'm not going to put myself through it, I can't manage Henry on my own."_

"_You won't be on your own Will, I'm still here, I'm not abandoning you or my son."_

"_But you are Jen, you're going back to them, all those cases away from here leaving Henry and I alone..."_

"_Stop Will. Stop thinking of yourself the whole time, I love Henry too, I'm doing this to protect him, protect his future. I am going back to the BAU, if you don't like it, if you can support me then..."_

"_I'll head back to New Orleans in the morning, Henry can come and see me in the holidays."_

"_You really are unbelievable Will, how could you do this to Henry, to us? I'm just pleased that I never agreed to marry you!"_

The tears rolled down her cheeks, the conversation with Henry had been difficult, but for a three year old he was perceptively bright and when he threw his arms around her neck and told JJ that he loved her she knew that the two of them would be fine. Lifting her hand up she wiped the tears away as she heard the knock at the door, wearily she stood up and walked out of the kitchen to answer it. As JJ opened the door she was unable to bottle it up any longer as he walked in and quickly wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"It's going to be ok cara, I've got you, let it all out, everything is going to be fine, I'm here now."


	2. Chapter 1

**Title – Hold me Tight. Never let me go.**

**Pairing – JJ/Rossi**

**Genre – Romance/Drama**

**Rating – T though some chapters may be M**

**Synopsis – Dave is there to help pick up the pieces when Will leaves but then faces heartbreak as a terrifying case unfolds.**

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has read, alerted and reviewed this story it has been a while since I have written any fanfic so bear with me! This is the last update until after the weekend so please enjoy and let me know what you think...we begin just before season 7 starts...**

**Chapter 1 – **

"Ooff!"

Dave instantly put his hands on his stomach and bent over in pain as the soccer ball dropped down at his feet.

"Sorry Dave!"

The blonde haired boy quickly ran over to Dave, pushing the stray hairs away from his eyes as he picked up the ball.

"That's ok kid, I take it you've been practising with your mom?"

A large grin appeared on Henry's face as he watched Dave stand upright once again, puffing his cheeks out as the pain of the ball hitting him in the stomach subsided slightly.

"Yes we go out every evening after tea, she's a really good teacher."

"I can see that Henry, come on why don't we head over to the play area?"

Henry nodded as he held up his hand which Dave instantly took a hold of, the two of them walking slowly over to the play area nearby. Dave couldn't help but smile as he walked, ever since Will had had the audacity to walk out on JJ and Henry he had been making a concerted effort to make sure that they were both ok, so hence he was at the park on a Saturday afternoon with Henry, allowing JJ to have a well deserved rest. Checking his watch as he helped Henry climb to the top of the slide he noted that he had twenty minutes before Jennifer expected them back.

"Three more goes Henry then we'd better get home, I'm sure you're mom will be anxious to see you."

"Awww."

Dave smiled as he saw the disappointment on the boy's face, luckily it wasn't the first time he had to deal with Henry's reluctance.

"Sorry buddy but I'm sure that your mom has got something nice for tea."

The smile grew on Henry's face as he raced down the slide, jumping in Dave's arms as he reached the bottom.

"Hot dogs Dave, are you staying?"

Hoisting the boy up onto his shoulders Dave kept his eyes focused ahead.

"Of course Henry, I heard that there was going to be chocolate ice cream and chocolate cookies for dessert!"

"Yes!"

Henry bounced up and down on Dave's shoulders, causing Dave to stumble slightly but he quickly jogged over to his car and drove the short distance to JJ's house.

* * *

><p>JJ stood up and quickly wrapped the large towel around her body, things had not been easy since Will had left but Dave had certainly been the bright spot on the horizon, she was eternally grateful for the times he took Henry out on his own, allowing her some invaluable 'me' time. There was also no denying the fact that Henry was benefiting from spending time with Dave, her son absolutely adored the older man. JJ bit her bottom lip as he mind raced away to the man her son was spending quality time with but as she heard a car pull up outside she quickly snapped her mind away from her daydreams and thought about putting some clothes on.<p>

"Mom? Momma?"

Henry's voice quickly hastened JJ's attempts to put some clothes on before she pulled her wet hair back, tying it up in a ponytail as her bedroom door burst open.

"Mom I'm home!"

"I can see that Henry."

JJ giggled as Henry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Dave and I had fun mom, is he staying for dinner?"

"Yes if that's ok with you little man?"

Henry nodded as JJ bent down and picked her son up, laughing as he squiggled round so that she was forced to give him a piggy back down the stairs and the two of them soon found Dave sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Well it looks like you wore Dave out Henry."

Henry giggled as he peered over JJ's shoulder and Dave opened one eye and looked at the two of them.

"I was just resting my eyes, but we had fun today didn't we Henry, his soccer skills are really coming along Jen."

"Yeah mom I hit Dave in the tummy!"

JJ failed to suppress the laughter as Henry buried his head into her neck while Dave pointed his finger at him but the smile that was evident told her that Dave was just joking around.

"Oh dear did you say sorry Henry?"

Shyly Henry nodded as JJ manoeuvred him off her back and onto the floor where he wandered over and jumped onto Dave's lap.

"Ooommmppphh."

"Sorry Dave!"

"Henry be gentle!"

JJ shook her head as Dave started to wrestle her young son, knowing that he would easily give Dave a run for his money.

"Well I'll go and get some food ready for us then, can you just make sure that you don't break anything please."

JJ didn't wait for a reply, hearing the muffled noises from Dave and Henry as they continued their play fight on the sofa. Dinner wasn't going to be a labour intensive affair, that would defeat the whole object of Dave taking Henry out earlier, but as she placed the hot dogs and fries onto the plate the sound of Dave's voice sent her mind into a daydream once again. As she placed the plates on the table JJ allowed herself to stand still for a moment, listening to the happiness coming from the room next door, instantly it made her heart pang, she shouldn't be doing this, thinking like this, he was just being a good friend, helping her and Henry out, he couldn't want anything else, could he?

* * *

><p>JJ crept down the stairs, it had been a battle getting Henry to settle down, an over-tired three year old who just wanted to go down and see Dave again, but eventually, as always, JJ won the battle. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she quickly saw Dave sitting on the sofa, a bottle of red wine and two glasses sitting on the coffee table, raising an eyebrow as she sat down next to Dave who just wore a broad grin on his face.<p>

"This is definitely not one of my bottles."

JJ leant forward and looked at the label on the bottle, instantly recognising it as an expensive vintage, one which was the equivalent of her weekly shopping bill.

"Yes well you cooked dinner for me the least I could do was to provide the after dinner drinks."

JJ opened her mouth to protest but it had been a wonderfully relaxing day so far and she didn't want to spoil it, plus it was a very good bottle of wine. Seeing the hesitation Dave quickly took advantage and poured two glasses, passing one to JJ before he settled back onto the sofa.

"So did the little man go down ok?"

"Eventually, he was exhausted but wanted to come down and play with you again. Thank you so much for this afternoon, I haven't seen Henry that happy for a while."

"The pleasure was all mine Jen believe me, spending time with Henry it has given me a new lease of life."

JJ smiled as she took a sip of wine, swirling the liquid around her mouth as she felt her heart begin to beat just a little bit faster.

"I don't think that I could have coped these last few months without you Dave."

"Of course you would."

"No, Emily died, I had to come back to the BAU, Will left me, if you hadn't have helped me..."

"Sshhh Jen don't think like that, everything is going to be fine, you're doing great, Henry is well and a bundle of fun."

JJ felt a slight tear escape from the corner of her eye, she didn't know where the emotion had come from and it only got worse as she felt Dave's hand reach up and brush the tear away.

"I'm sorry cara, I didn't mean to upset you."

JJ swallowed hard, Dave rested his hand against her cheek as she moved slightly and allowed her body to touch his. Dave moved his hand away as JJ shuffled closer, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I've got you cara, I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – This chapter is set around the first few episodes of the new series just setting the scene as the story develops, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – <strong>

"I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to you."

JJ bowed her head as she spoke but Dave stayed quiet as he sat down next to her, placing his hands on top of hers.

"Since I came back, when you helped me, when stayed over with Henry, there were so many times I wanted to tell you but..."

"Shh cara."

Dave lifted his right hand and gently pressed his index finger against her lips waiting a few seconds before he replaced the finger with his lips.

"It's ok cara, everything is good, Emily is alive, Doyle is dead, the team is ok and that gorgeous blonde haired bundle of energy is happily sleeping in his bed."

JJ closed her eyes and buried her head into Dave's shoulder and let the pent up tears escape.

"But the others, Morgan and Reid, they're so angry."

"It will pass Jen, it was a shock, the guys will get over it, and if they don't Hotch will sort it."

"Will you stay?"

There was an edge to JJ's voice as she spoke, the emotion welling up in her throat.

"Of course cara, whatever you need."

* * *

><p>Dave was in a light sleep, too much whirring around in his mind to allow it to switch off completely, subconsciously he felt JJ wriggle further against his body, leaving him no option other than to move across the bed. Then he started to drift further into consciousness as he felt another movement in the bed, unsure of what it was Dave gave in and opened his right eye catching a glimpse of the alarm clock first, 6.38am, then Dave's eye focused in on another blonde head in the bed, though this one was much smaller than the one next to him. Suddenly the small head rose up, two bright blue eyes shot straight at him, a second of confusion before a big grin enveloped the young face. Dave was unable to stop his own grin from escaping and winked back but the other figure quickly put his finger to his lips and nodded to the sleeping figure between the two of them. Dave rested his back down on the pillow, the grin still present on his face, when he first saw Henry in the bed his heart races, he didn't want Henry to find out like this but the young boy's reaction told him everything he needed to know, it didn't just feel right he was beginning to know that 'this' was right.<p>

* * *

><p>"Henry will you stop jiffling!"<p>

JJ's voice was a loud murmur, still half asleep as the three year old darted under the covers before his head shot back up again to the pillow.

"Need to pee."

"Ok Henry just a sec."

"Dave can take me!"

Henry quickly clambered out of the bed before either JJ or Dave had a chance to answer.

"Dave!"

"Ok champ I'm coming."

Dave swung his feet out and clad in his boxer shorts jogged after Henry, catching up with him just in time.

JJ laid her head on the pillow and brought her hands up to her head, although she and Henry had talked about Dave she hadn't envisioned him finding out like this, though she knew that his gesture of asking Dave to take him to the toilet was his approval of the situation and for that she was eternally grateful.

* * *

><p>Dave sat at the kitchen table, his coffee had long since gone cold, not that he minded, he had yet to leave JJ's house and the smile was still evident on his face.<p>

"Do you want another?"

"Sorry?"

"Your coffee Dave, it's cold."

"Yeah, no I'm ok thanks. Jen who's going to look after Henry when we're away, you know that you can't rely on Garcia forever."

JJ sighed as she sat down, the same thought had been worrying her lately but with the senate hearing and Emily's reappearance it had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"My youngest sister lives not far away, she has three of her own, two girls and a boy."

Dave stopped, he didn't want to push the point but he wanted to make sure that Henry was safe at all times and he knew that Angela would treat him as one of her own.

"Do you really think that she would, because I was looking into hiring someone, I can pay her."

"Pfft she wouldn't take your money Jen, she loves kids and I'm sure Davie would enjoy having another boy to play with.

"Davie?"

JJ quickly put her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"What's so funny, I'll have you know that I'm the coolest uncle they have and Davie loves being named after the great David Rossi!"

The smile grew larger on Dave's face as JJ shook her head before she walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him, slowly but surely, nobody will ever find his body."<p>

"Dave!"

"I'm sorry Em but the way he is treating the two of you, if it carries on for much longer then I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"You know you can't protect her all the time, no matter how much you want to Dave."

Dave stopped walking down the street and looked hard at Emily.

"Oh for goodness sake Dave, we're best friends we talk, and it may have escaped your notice but I am a profiler!"

Emily laughed as her friend stood, mouth open in the middle of the street.

"Oh close your mouth Dave, I'm happy for the both of you, come on and I'm sure that you'll think of a way to deal with Spencer...without resorting to physical violence of course!"

Dave lifted his hand and rubbed his chin, for once he wasn't thinking about the case and hopefully he had found a solution to the Reid problem.

* * *

><p>JJ cradled the glass of wine as Dave wandered back towards her, having shown the last of the team out.<p>

"Thank you for tonight, it was great fun and I don't know what you said to Spence..."

"I didn't say anything Jen, he just needed time."

JJ nodded as she placed the glass down on the table.

"Well Henry liked your guest room, it's about the size of our apartment!"

"I'm just glad it's being used, I do sometimes rattle around here on my own."

JJ smiled at the thought but then quickly lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Come on let's go up, we can tidy up in the morning."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Dave wrapped his arm around JJ's waist as they walked up the stairs, both of them stopping briefly as JJ pushed the guest room door open only for them to see Henry sleeping peacefully. Once assured of the young boy's slumber Dave took a hold of JJ's hand and lead her to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 – So there are two ways that I could go in the next chapter, either we carry on in the bedroom or go to the next morning, I'm undecided so please let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N – So after leaving the last chapter as I did this one goes to the following morning, but for those that want it there is a one-shot titled 'the bedroom scene' that does what it says on the tin! Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and alerting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – <strong>

Garcia spotted the slim blonde figure on one of her monitors as she stepped off from the elevator, swiftly she pushed her chair back and her pink heels clicked on the floor as Garcia walked as speedily as she could.

"Not so fast Jennifer Jareau, my office now."

JJ turned and looked at her friend, wondering what she had done to cause the technical goddess to call her out in the middle of the corridor but she knew better than to argue and followed Garcia to her lair, waiting until she was inside with the door shut before she spoke.

"What's the matter Pen?"

"Spill Jennifer Jareau, where did you sleep last night?"

"At Dave's you know that."

"Yes but where at Dave's? Hmm in the guest room with Henry?"

JJ suddenly felt her cheeks burning and she was certain that the bright red colour was a giveaway, leaving her no other option than to come clean.

"Ok you got me Penelope, I spent last night with Dave in his bedroom."

"I knew it! How long? How? Come on JJ I want details!"

"Slow down PG please. It's not that easy."

"Ok sweetie, sorry but I'm excited for you, how does my little super munchkin feel about this?"

JJ smiled as Garcia relaxed slightly and talked about Henry.

"He adores Dave and seems completely unfazed, he spent last weekend at Dave's sisters with her kids and had a great time."

"I'm happy for you JJ I really am but what about the others, you're going to have to let them know, what about Strauss?"

JJ's face suddenly dropped, the thought about her slow burning relationship impacting at work hadn't crossed her mind and now she was mentally kicking herself.

"Oh sweetie."

Garcia saw the worry on JJ's face and quickly wheeled her chair closer, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What am I going to do Pen?"

Garcia opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door as a brunette head poked around.

"Hey PG have you seen JJ?"

Emily stopped as she saw Garcia holding someone, gradually she moved her head further into the room before seconds later she recognised the figure and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"What happened, are you alright JJ?"

Emily swiftly moved over to where Garcia and JJ were sitting and crouched down.

"Strauss, why didn't that thought cross my mind?"

Emily frowned as JJ spoke before she looked at Garcia for answer but the colourful analyst kept her mouth firmly closed.

"Strauss what's she done now? I thought that she was leaving us alone unless, oh I get it now, finally, about time JJ."

Emily smiled as she realised what was going on but her reaction just caused JJ to raise her hands to her head.

"Why, bloody profilers, how? No don't bother Em."

"So why were you looking for JJ Em?"

Garcia quickly spoke in an effort to relieve some of the tension.

"I was bored sorry!"

Emily smiled as JJ shook her head but did manage to allow herself a smile too.

"I suppose that I'd better go and see Dave."

"No doubt he'll be able to deal with the devil woman."

JJ shook her head at Garcia's description of Strauss but couldn't argue with the accuracy of it as slowly she got up and walked out of the office leaving Emily and Garcia alone.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the outer office, making immediate eye contact with Clare who nodded for him to continue towards the inner sanctum of Erin Strauss.<p>

"Ah good morning Aaron, please close the door behind you."

Hotch dutifully followed the request and sat down opposite Strauss, wondering what was on her agenda that morning.

"We've got a problem Aaron, David Rossi."

"What's he done now Erin?"

Hotch puffed out his cheeks as he tried to think of what Dave had done to warrant Strauss hauling him into her office.

"It involves a certain new profiler on your team."

"Oh."

"You know the rules about fraternisation Aaron."

"Yes Erin but do you really want to go there?"

Hotch stared hard at Strauss trying to gauge what her angle was going to be.

"Who is the person most responsible for the fraternisation rule in the first place Aaron?"

"Yes well that was a long time ago Erin."

"As long as nothing interferes with the team I will let it slide, I feel that if Dave does anything stupid then your team will no doubt deal with the problem far more effectively than anything I could do."

Aaron just nodded his head, trying hard to suppress the grin as he agreed with what Strauss had just said.

"If that is all Erin I think that we have a new case."

"Yes and I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him Aaron, he listens to you."

"Come on Erin surely by now you realise that Dave doesn't listen to anyone."

Hotch didn't wait for a response as he stood up and walked out of the office, the file that Garcia had left on his desk was still fresh in his mind, it looked as if they would be leaving soon.

* * *

><p>Hotch waited patiently as Morgan was the last to enter, taking his seat in between JJ and Reid as Hotch cleared his throat.<p>

"Late last night Sewickley PD discovered the body of a 15yr old girl, Jasmine Dunwich, she had been stabbed in the stomach and chest before she had her tongue cut out. Three weeks ago a body of a 46yr old man, Fred Coleman, was also found in Sewickley with similar stab wounds and he also had his tongue cut out."

"Did the victims know each other?"

Morgan spoke up but kept his eyes focused on the photos in front of him.

"Fred Coleman was a high school football coach, Jasmine Dunwich was a freshman at the high school, he didn't teach her but they may have been acquainted."

Garcia quickly replied as Emily shook her head.

"So the two victims knew something and have been silenced."

"It certainly looks like that, ok wheels up in thirty."

Hotch closed the file as he watched the team stand up.

"Dave?"

Dave turned and looked at Hotch, seeing that his friend wanted to speak to him he stopped and quickly whispered into JJ's ear.

"Give Angela a call she can pick Henry up from pre-school."

JJ nodded as Emily walked out with her, leaving Hotch and Dave alone in the conference room.

"Strauss wanted to see me this morning."

"Oh what did she want this time?"

"To tell me about a relationship between two of my profilers."

Dave raised an eyebrow, he hadn't confirmed anything to his old friend but knew that there were unmistakable signs that he would have picked up.

"And?"

"It seems that you and JJ are in the clear, apparently the fraternisation rule was brought in because of you so it is a weight off Strauss if you are in a stable relationship plus if you hurt JJ the team will crucify you."

Hotch smiled as he watched Dave's reaction, a shiver running down his spine as he shook his shoulders.

"Good point, but you know that it will never come to that."

"I know Dave, now come on we'd better get going."

* * *

><p>Emily sat at the edge of JJ's desk and waited while the blonde agent made arrangements for Henry to be cared for while they were away. As the call finished Emily pushed her chair closer so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.<p>

"Everything ok?"

"Yes thanks, Henry loves going to Angela's so it's not such a wrench now."

"I meant about the case JJ, the location."

"It's never nice going home, especially under these circumstances."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Em."

Emily patted her friend on the shoulder as she stood up, picking her bag up from underneath the desk, mentally preparing herself for what they were about to face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –**

The six of them sat in the middle of the jet for the journey with Reid, JJ, Hotch and Rossi taking the seats around the table while Emily and Morgan sat on the chairs opposite but they turned to face the rest of the team as Hotch's laptop sprung to life and Garcia appeared on the screen.

"Right then my unsub fighting heroes I've got some further information from Sewickley PD which I've sent to your IPads but pin back your ears and I'll enlighten you with the not so pretty details."

Garcia opened her eyes wide and saw on her monitor that everyone was paying attention and she kept a close eye on JJ as she began.

"Three weeks ago Fred Coleman was found locked in his office at the high school, he was found by the cleaner at 6.24 in the morning but the ME put the time of death between 10-12 the previous evening and the cause of death was blood loss due to the cuts to his throat and wrists. The tongue was cut out after he was dead and placed on his desk. The locals talked to everyone but couldn't find any viable suspects. He lived alone, never married and worked at the high school for twenty one years.

Just before 11.30pm last night a 32year old woman was out walking her dog when she found the body of Jasmine Dunwich propped on a bench just outside the local park. Again the same injuries as Fred Coleman, this time the tongue was left lying in the palms of her hands."

Garcia stopped and took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to blank the images from her mind.

"Sewickley is a well-to-do district, mainly a white neighbourhood, the high school is one of the highest ranked in the country so you can imagine that these two murders have got the town very much on edge, they want to keep the publicity to a minimum. The local detective is going to greet you at the airstrip, if you need me then you know where I am."

Garcia winked and smiled at her colleagues before she turned the connection off.

"We might have some difficulty garnering information from the locals."

Hotch raised an eyebrow and looked at JJ as she took a breath.

"As you know I grew up nearby, some of my family still live around here. This is an upper class district we're heading into, as Garcia said the high school is one of the best but you don't get much out of the community, the secrets are kept behind closed doors."

"So finding out what secret the two victims shared is going to be difficult?"

JJ nodded as Hotch spoke before she felt Reid shuffling beside her.

"We find the link between the two victims and we'll find the unsub."

"Ok JJ and Reid you go and talk to Jasmine Dunwich's parents, Morgan and Rossi check out Fred Coleman's house and Emily and I will head to the school."

* * *

><p>JJ walked to the back of the jet as she waited for her coffee, casting her eyes out of the window she let her mind wander back to the last time she had landed at Pittsburgh, and they were definitely not happy memories. Finally with cup of coffee in her hand she turned ready to return to her seat next to Reid but her eyes caught sight of Dave sitting right near her and he patted the empty seat, the warm smile on his face inviting as she sat down.<p>

"Everything ok Jen?"

Dave's voice was hushed and he avoided being over-familiar as he knew that JJ would not appreciate it while she was at work.

"Not bad Dave, just wish the case was somewhere else but then we can't pick and choose where we go."

JJ managed a faint smile as Dave surreptitiously took a hold of her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Did you notice what Hotch has done?"

"The pairings? Yes well they are the two who we haven't spoken to yet or who have guessed what's going on."

"Are you going to be ok speaking to Reid?"

JJ raised an eyebrow before a grin appeared.

"Much better than you, you're just hoping that Morgan doesn't hurt you!"

"Yes well I'll just get him focused on the unsub rather than me and we'll be fine. So how close are we going to your home?"

"Very, it was the well-to-do area so we didn't mix with the other kids but I played soccer a few times at the high school."

"Well you know where I am if you need to talk, at any time."

Dave spoke quietly as he caressed JJ's hands once again.

"Thanks Dave, Em said the same to me before we left, I know that you will all be around for me, hopefully we can find the link quickly and get back home to Henry."

"Amen to that Jen."

Dave smiled as he let go of JJ's hand as the jet started to descend, quickly he fastened his safety belt, determined to keep focused in order to solve the case as swiftly as possible.

* * *

><p>JJ took a breath as she stole a sideways glance at Reid who was sitting in the passenger seat as she navigated the all-too familiar roads.<p>

"So Spence I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh ."

"It's about me and Dave."

"But you seemed to be friendly enough on the jet to me."

JJ smiled as she turned the SUV right into a quiet suburban road.

"We're more than good Spence, god I told Dave this was going to be easy! Right Mr Genius IQ and my dearest friend, Dave and I have started seeing each other, it's only just started and we're taking things slowly but I wanted to let you know before this case captures us completely."

"Oh, that's good JJ I'm happy for you."

JJ laughed at Reid's response though in reality she hadn't expected anything else, but now that deed was done she had to steel herself ready for the interview with Jasmine Dunwich's parents.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily sat in the small room that the police had set aside for them, Emily stood at the white board and had already attached photos of the two victims and their details while Hotch sat at the table reading through the notes he had compiled as they waited patiently for the others to return and debrief. Within five minutes everyone had arrived and was seated at the table while Morgan had opened his laptop and put Garcia on so that she was kept fully in the loop.<p>

"Well the school was reluctant to give out any information, but after some forceful words, seeing that the only link so far between the two victims is the school, we did get access to the records. We need you Garcia to work your magic, see if there are any commonalities between the two victims, no matter how small."

"Will get on it right away boss."

"Jasmine's parents said that she hated sports and was often in trouble for traunting so it may be that Coleman had contact with her because of that."

"Great, well the school has everything computerised, including any behaviour issues so I'll be able to check that out as well."

Garcia winked at Reid and smiled as she saw him instantly blush.

"Rossi and I didn't find much at Coleman's house, it was sparcely decorated, the only photos were of the high school football teams that he coached, a few football magazines and coaching manuals, virtually nothing else personal."

Rossi nodded as Morgan spoke, the conversation on the way to Coleman's house had gone ok, the threat to her personal well-being if he hurt JJ was definitely not an idle one, but now the two of them were firmly focused on the case.

"Coleman was someone who threw themselves completely into his work, coaching after hours, games at weekends, team trips in the holidays, his spare time was at a minimum. The link has to be within the school."

"Well I think for now we'd best get to the hotel, take a fresh look in the morning."

Everyone nodded at the thought of a rest and started to collate their information before started to discuss where they were going to eat that night.

* * *

><p>Hotch was sound asleep when he heard his cell begin to ring loudly beside him, wearily he opened his eyes and picked up the cell.<p>

"Agent Hotchner."

"Detective Adams, sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night Agent Hotchner but I thought that you'd want to know that we've found another body."

"Where?"

"Thorn Street."

"Ok we'll be there in ten."

Hotch rubbed his brow as he stood up, this was a sudden escalation and they needed to act as fast as possible to stop the unsub.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Morgan grouchily pulled on his black hooded sweater as the team assembled outside the hotel just after 4am.

"He is definitely escalating."

Morgan shot Reid a look that quickly had the younger agent walking around towards Emily for protection.

"You're ok Reid you know how grumpy Derek gets when he misses out on his beauty sleep!"

Emily grinned at Morgan as he started to walk towards her but Hotch quickly blocked his path and offered him a cup of coffee.

"Ok come on let's go and see what is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Dave shut the door behind them as they re-entered the office at the police station, quickly he placed the pastries and coffees in the middle as the team helped themselves before Hotch stood at the whiteboard and attached a third victim photo.<p>

"Ok so our third victim, Charlotte Hedges, 41 years old, single and lived alone, killed last night at her home, found by her neighbour after the burglar alarm kept going off. She was laid out on her bed and the tongue was placed over her eyes."

Hotch sat down as he finished and looked around the room, quickly noticing Dave sitting protectively next to JJ.

"We need to go down to the school and see if there is any link between them and Charlotte Hedges. JJ you and Dave head down there and see if you can get further with them. Reid I want you concentrating on the victimology with Emily, Morgan and I will head back to the house. Morgan can you ring Garcia and fill her in with what has happened and if she can find any links between the three victims."

Hotch grabbed a pastry as he finished speaking and watched his team digest the food eagerly, he knew it was going to be a long day and they needed to get some fuel into them before they started.

* * *

><p>JJ climbed into the passenger seat as Dave smiled before he started the engine and pulled away from the police station.<p>

"This doesn't feel right."

"Pardon?"

Dave turned slightly and looked at JJ, concerned at what she had just said and eager for her to expand.

"The victims are all different, there is no common theme."

"I thought that we'd agreed that they all knew a secret that's why the victims are so different."

"I know Dave but this case is just not sitting comfortably with me, I think that we are missing something."

"Ok Jen well let's see what the school has to say, if they try and stonewall is then I am not going to be happy, two murders in two days this community should be very fearful and I'm not getting that feeling at the moment."

"That is what scares me Dave, I know these people, normally they would be frightened, they're hiding something or someone."

"We'll figure it out Jen we always do."

Dave smiled as he reached across and patted JJ on the knee, offering what little comfort he could to her.

* * *

><p>Garcia had both her hands clasped around her hot mug, her eyes closed to give them a rest until through her lids she saw the colour change on the monitor in front of her and her body quickly snapped to attention. It had so far been a long and drawn out day, all the searches that she had done so far had drawn a blank but now it looked like she finally might be getting somewhere, instinctively she reached over with her left hand and hit the speed dial button on her phone.<p>

"Agent Hotchner."

"Sir I've got something, I don't know how good it is but..."

"We'll take what we can get Garcia, hang on and I'll put you on speaker."

"Ok well there is a 15yr old girl called Sophie Hedges, her aunt is Charlotte Hedges, she went to the same school as Jasmine Dunwich and are friends on Facebook, there are quite a few messages going back and forth between them, she also had to attend several detentions with Fred Coleman for truanting PE lessons."

"That's great Garcia, can you see what else you can find out about Sophie Hedges and her family? I think that JJ and Emily need to pay her a visit first thing in the morning."

"On it Sir, I will send the details to your IPads."

With that Garcia put the phone down and, despite the late hour, started to dig around Sophie Hedges background with renewed vigour.

"First thing in the morning?"

Dave raised his eyebrows and looked at Hotch who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nearly midnight now, the kid will be in bed and I suggest that we do the same and start afresh in the morning."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, there was nothing that anyone could do until the morning now.

* * *

><p>JJ followed Emily up the path towards the Hedges' family home, it was just after 6am and they were hoping to catch the family as they started to rise for the day. Emily reached the door first and loudly pounded on it causing JJ to snigger behind her.<p>

"What?"

"Well if they weren't awake they certainly are now!"

"Hmm but still no answer, do you want to try?"

"No I think that you've got it covered."

JJ smiled as Emily once again hit the door with her clenched fist several times but after a minute there was still no answer.

"I'm going to look though the window."

Emily gestured to the front window just to the right of where they were standing, there was no curtain shielding it and she bent down to get a good view.

"Shit! I can see blood at the bottom of the stairs."

"I'll call for backup."

JJ quickly retrieved her cell and called Hotch as Emily drew her weapon, waiting impatiently for JJ to put her cell away and retrieve her own gun.

"Are you ready?"

JJ nodded as Emily kicked the door hard, watching as it cracked and splintered open. The two of them gingerly entered the house with their guns drawn.

"FBI please show yourselves."

Emily and JJ glanced down at the blood splatter at the bottom of the stairs and quickly noticed that there was more at the top.

"We're up here, please help us!"

JJ nodded to Emily as the female voice called out to them, in the distance they could hear sirens approaching, slowly they walked up the stairs, carefully trying not to step in any of the blood. Once they reached the top they quickly spotted the source of the blood as a man lay on the hallway with multiple stab wounds to his body and his tongue half cut out, hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Jareau, you're safe now."

Emily slowly moved around to where the woman was sitting with her back resting against a bedroom door as JJ moved a knife away from the man's body.

"Ok I need you to stand up, what's your name?"

"Alison, that's my husband Richard. I can't move."

"Ok Alison, are you hurt anywhere?"

Emily crouched down as she heard footsteps in the hallway below and saw JJ motioning for them to stay where they were for the moment.

"I'm not hurt but I can't move, my daughter is in the room behind me."

"Is she injured?"

Emily put her hand on the woman's shoulder but was surprised when it was suddenly swiped away.

"No that little bitch is fine, she is the one that did 'THAT' to my husband!"

"Ok calm down Alison we need to get you out of here, you walk down with Agent Jareau and I'll stay right here by this door ok?"

Emily saw the frown cross JJ's face but she needed to get rid of Alison before she tried to discover what was behind the door.

"Ok but I never want to see that little piece of trash again in my life!"

JJ stood up and helped Alison down the stairs, passing her over to a waiting female officer before she saw Hotch and walked over to him.

"A male identified as Richard Hedges, severe stab wounds and his tongue has been hacked at but not completely cut out, the daughter Sophie has been shut in a bedroom, according to the mother she killed Richard Hedges."

"Ok how do you want to play it?"

"Emily and I need to get inside the room and check on the girl, I think that it would be best if everyone else stays downstairs while we do that and ensure that the mother is nowhere near when we bring her out."

"Ok, what's your thoughts here JJ?"

"I don't trust the mother, someone needs to talk to her."

Hotch nodded as he watched JJ climb up the stairs once again.

JJ sat down beside Emily with her back to the door and looked at her friend.

"Hear anything?"

"Nothing yet, do you want to do this?"

JJ nodded as she stood up and knocked firmly on the door.

"Sophie? This is Agent Jareau, I'm out here with my friend Agent Prentiss, we're going to come in and make sure that you are ok."

Emily nodded as she saw JJ's hand on the door handle, both of them had their guns drawn once again as they slowly entered the sunlit room, straight away they saw a figure curled up on the bed as the two of them walked over.

"Sophie, we need to see that you are ok, can you show us your hands please?"

JJ spoke quietly and softly as she watched the figure slowly uncurl and sit up on the bed, they could see that she had been crying as she unclenched her fists and showed them her empty palms.

"Ok that's good Sophie, we need you to come with us now."

The girl just nodded as she stood up, reluctantly she let JJ put her hand on her shoulder and she followed the older women out of the room. JJ tried to ensure that Sophie couldn't see her father's body as they left the bedroom but the girl turned and looked anyway before she quickly turned away and followed them down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N – The case is taking hold now but don't worry I've haven't forgotten about the romance it will just have a take a rest while the heavy stuff goes on, I'm a sucker for intrigue and twists in stories so this will have plenty! Thanks to everyone who reads, alerts and reviews...**

**Chapter 6 – **

JJ sighed heavily as she turned away from the desk and walked to the corner of the room, resting her palms against the wall she heard Emily's footsteps approaching and was unsurprised to see Emily position herself so that she could keep an eye on Sophie but also keep the conversation private.

"Why won't she say anything?"

JJ's voice was a whisper but there was no masking the frustration bubbling inside her.

"She's scared Jen, we've accused her of four murders, I don't think that she is responsible either but the evidence is mounting up against her."

"If only she would taken then we could help, god what happened in that house Emily?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply but her eyes caught movement and both she and JJ turned around as the girl raised her head from the table and looked at them.

"Please just lock me up ok, I did it, I killed him."

JJ moved swiftly as she heard the first words in five hours leave the teenagers lips, taking her seat once again at the table.

"What did you do Sophie?"

"I just told you, now please just lock me up!"

The panic rose in the girl's voice as Emily moved her gaze and saw the girl's fingers wrapped tightly around her stomach, Emily leaned in closer across the table as silence enveloped the small room.

"Shit!"

Emily pushed her chair back and rushed around the table, lifting up Sophie's right hand, there were only a few spots but it was unmistakable and as JJ saw it she instantly picked up her phone.

"Hotch we need help in here."

Emily crouched down on the floor as she tried to wrestle Sophie's hands away from her body.

"I'm ok, please just lock me up!"

"You're bleeding Sophie let me help you."

The girl continued to shake her head as she tried to struggle away from Emily.

"Sophie stop, look at me!"

The sound of Emily's calm voice combined with her firm grip left the girl with no choice as the door opened and Dave and Hotch ran in.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sophie, let me help you, you're safe with us ok?"

Hotch frowned as he watched the blood coat the tips of Emily's fingers but he also noticed the sudden male presence was only hindering the process as he quickly looked at JJ.

"I'll get an SUV ready, you and Emily take her to the hospital but don't let her out of your sight ok?"

JJ nodded her head as she moved to help Emily, the two of them waiting until Hotch and Dave had left before Emily lifted up the girl's top and saw a wound that had been hastily covered up and now blood was slowly seeping out from the bandages.

"Sophie we need to get this looked at, Agent Jareau and I are going to take you to the hospital."

Emily placed her hand firmly over the wound as she saw the colour drain from Sophie's face.

"Come on Em!"  
>JJ grabbed the door as Emily picked up the semi-conscious girl up and the two of them rushed out of the police station.<p>

Hotch turned to Dave as they watched JJ speed away in the SUV.

"Get the mother back in here, JJ's instincts are right on this one."

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?"<p>

JJ glanced in the mirror at Emily who was sat in the back holding Sophie, her hands clasped tightly on the wound.

"I don't know, it looks like she's got two cuts close to each other, one looks pretty deep, if they happened during the attack last night then she's probably lost a lot of blood."

"We're two miles away, shit why didn't she speak to us sooner?"

Emily didn't bother to reply, she saw the guilt etched on JJ's face and she hoped that they would get to the hospital in time.

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door and quietly entered the room, smiling as she passed the cup of coffee and bag of Cheetos to JJ before she sat down on the chair next to her friend.<p>

"Still not awake?"

JJ shook her head as she cradled the warm cup.

"The doctor said that she's going to be ok JJ."

Emily reached across and patted her friend on the shoulder, feeling the heavy sigh leaving the blonde's body.

"Have they got anywhere with the mother?"

"No but Dave said that it's just a matter of time but some information from Sophie might speed up the process."

"She didn't say anything before, she was quite happy to take the blame for four murders, why do you think that she'll say anything now?"

"Because we now know what happened to her, she was desperate to keep her suffering quiet, there's no reason to keep quiet now."

JJ shrugged her shoulders as Emily finished talking, she wanted to think that the brunette was right but Sophie had yet to open up to them and JJ didn't want to get her hopes up.

* * *

><p>JJ felt something brush against her hand, quickly she opened her eyes and saw Emily pointing towards the bed as Sophie looked anxiously towards them.<p>

"It's ok Sophie, take your time, don't panic you're safe."

JJ spoke quietly as she bent forward and took a hold of the girl's hand.

"What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital, you lost a lot of blood from the cuts on your side."

Sophie nodded as she closed her eyes before she opened them briefly to look at JJ and saw the concerned look on the Agent's face, Sophie immediately closed her eyes again and swallowed hard.

"You know then."

Emily and JJ shared a worried look and Emily knew that she had to take the lead.

"We've seen all your injuries but we don't know how you got them. You need to trust us Sophie, I don't believe that you have killed anyone Sophie but you need to tell us what happened to you."

Emily spoke quietly as she watched the tears escape from behind Sophie's closed eyes while JJ squeezed the girl's hand tightly as they waited patiently.

"But I did kill him, I stabbed my dad, he didn't move, mom told me I'd killed him!"

Sophie opened her eyes and looked hard at the two agents as JJ shook her head and spoke.

"You didn't kill your dad Sophie, how many time did you stab him?"

Sophie turned her head sharply and looked fiercely at JJ, tears streaming down her face.

"Once why?"

"Because your dad suffered multiple stab wounds from two different weapons, your one blow did not kill him, so do you want to tell us what really happened?"

JJ felt Sophie rip her hand away as the girl covered her eyes with her hands before she whispered quietly.

"I don't want to put you in any danger."

JJ and Emily bent in closer to hear as JJ frowned and looked at Emily who spoke calmly.

"Don't worry about us Sophie, just tell us what happened so we can help you."

"Everyone else who tried to help me is dead."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –**

"_Everyone else who tried to help me is dead."_

Sophie kept her eyes shut as she spoke, trying hard to keep a hold of her emotions as Emily spoke once again.

"So help us find out who killed them, was it your mom? Was she desperate to keep what was happening to you quiet?"

"That night I'd had enough, I'd tried to get help but first Mr Coleman, then Jasmine and finally Aunt Charlie, all of them killed. I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't see another way out. I hid the knife under my pillow so that when he came to get me I would be ready for him. I tried to cut dad's throat but he grabbed the knife, we struggled and he cut me before I finally managed to stab in and rolled him off the top of me."

Sophie stopped and kept her eyes shut, JJ could see that the girl's breathing was becoming erratic and she quickly turned and looked at Emily who nodded before the brunette stood up and quietly left the room.

"It's ok Sophie, just rest for a moment."

JJ spoke quietly as she watched Sophie slow her breathing down, waiting patiently until she was sure that the girl was sleeping once again.

* * *

><p>Emily got on the phone as soon as she left the confines of Sophie's hospital room, walking quickly as she spoke.<p>

"Dave it's Emily, yeah we managed to talk to her, not in depth yet but what Sophie did say was that the reason the others were killed was because she had asked them to help her in trying to stop the abuse she was suffering at home. Which certainly explains the tongues being cut out, she admitted to stabbing her dad once and I think we can guess who finished him off and then tried to lay the blame at their 15yr old daughter's door."

"That's good Em, can you go and help Reid out at the house there must be stuff hidden there that would help us."

"Of course Dave, JJ's staying with Sophie in case she says anything else."

* * *

><p>JJ sat on the chair and placed her hand on top Sophie's, she felt a strange strong bond to the girl, she wanted to help her but had been rebuffed at every turn so far. But JJ knew that she couldn't give up on her, whether Sophie wanted it or not JJ was going to ensure that Sophie was kept safe and would not be hurt again. Ever since they had arrived in Sewickley JJ had had an uneasy feeling, she never liked cases that brought her close to home but the further they delved into this case the stronger the uneasiness felt and JJ hoped that now the case would be quickly closed.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed a pair of gloves from her jacket pocket as she walked through the front door, nodding to the police officer as she entered. It was dark outside and she followed the lights and the sound of rustling from upstairs and quickly found Reid in Sophie's bedroom.<p>

"How's it going Spence?"

"Oh hi Emily. It's strange, I can't find anything personal in this room, this is a 15yr old girl and there's no diary, no notes, no laptop, no photos, no posters, look at it it's just like a hotel room."

"Well it's no hotel room that I want to stay in. When we were at the hospital Sophie was petrified still, she said something about not wanting to put us in danger, maybe that paranoia is the reason for nothing personal in the room, that and her parent's probably didn't allow it."

"Probably, but I also don't think that the majority of the abuse happened in this room, follow me I want to show you something."

Emily nodded as she followed Reid out of the bedroom and along the hallway until he entered a small box room where there was just about enough room for a small single bed.

"Look at the floor."

Emily looked down at the wooden floor and saw three worn areas.

"Tripod?"

"That's what I think, there are videos around here somewhere, I just haven't found them yet."

* * *

><p>JJ looked at the figure laying on the bed, assuming that finally Sophie was asleep she got her cell out and walked towards the back of the room.<p>

"Hi Angela its Jennifer."

"Oh hi Jen, do you want to speak to Henry?"

"Please if he is still awake."

"Hang on a second he's just putting his pyjamas on."

JJ smiled as she waited patiently before the smile grew wider as Henry spoke.

"Mom?"

"Hello sweetie how are you?"

"Tired, Davie and I have been playing soccer, he's really good mom."

"I'm glad that you are having fun, I hope you are being a good boy for Angela?"

"Yes mommy."

"I love you Henry."

"Love you too mommy."

"I've got to go sweetie, I'll see you soon."

"Ok mom bye."

JJ smiled as she finished the call and pocketed her cell once again, she turned and started to walk towards the bed when she saw Sophie's eyes open.

"You have a son?"

"Yes a three year old called Henry."

"He's a lucky boy."

JJ smiled at Sophie's words as she sat back down about to ask how the girl was when her cell started to ring.

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ it's Em, I'm at the house with Spencer, we've found evidence of a tripod in one of the rooms but we can't find any cameras or photos, I need you to speak to Sophie and ask her about it, is that ok Jen?"

JJ closed her eyes for a second and took a breath, briefly composing herself.

"Ok Em, I'll let you know what I find out."

JJ didn't wait for an answer, quickly ending the call she put her cell on the end of the bed and looked at Sophie, a faint smile on her face.

"What, what's happened?"

"Agent Prentiss is at your house, do you know anything about any photos or videos in the house?"

JJ spoke quietly, trying to choose her words carefully but she saw the colour drain out of Sophie's face and quickly reached for a bowl that was beside the bed, holding it up just in time as the teenager emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Slowly JJ put the bowl down before she held a glass of water up and helped Sophie take a few sips.

"Are you ok?"

Sophie slowly nodded her head as the tears started to escape from the corners of her eyes.

"She told me that she had destroyed everything, nobody would ever find out."

"Who destroyed it, your mom?"

Sophie nodded in reply as JJ stroked the hair away from the girl's face as she stood up.

"I've got to make a phone call but I'll be just outside and I won't be a minute."

Sophie closed her eyes as JJ grabbed her cell off the bed and went to call Dave.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story, I have been trying to update the story twice a week but seeing as how Christmas is rapidly approaching this may change as family takes priority! Hope you are still enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 8 –**

Dave stood outside the interrogation room, staring hard at the woman inside, she was far too calm for someone who had just lost her husband allegedly at the hands of her daughter, she just sat there, her arms crossed without a tear shed since they had placed her in there. The thoughts about the complex case were quickly interrupted as his cell rang, looking at the display a smile appeared on his face as he answered.

"Jen, how are you?"

JJ closed her eyes as she leant her head against the door to Sophie's room, she took a deep breath.

"I've been better, have you got Mrs Hedges?"

"Yeah I'm looking at her at the moment."

"They took videos of the abuse Dave, but the mother destroyed them."

JJ stopped as she felt the lump swell in her throat, she didn't want her emotions to get the better of her, especially while on the phone to Dave.

"Jesus Jen, do you want me to send Emily over?"

"No it's ok, I've built a rapport with Sophie, I don't want anything to rock the fragile relationship. Just concentrate on breaking the mother for me."

"It will be my pleasure Jen, take care cara and phone me at any time."

"Thanks Dave, I'd better get back in with Sophie."

JJ managed a faint smile as she finished the call and pocketed her cell, resting her palms against the door JJ allowed herself a moment to compose herself before she returned to Sophie's side.

* * *

><p>Dave walked backed into the interrogation room, the look on his face told Morgan that he was seething as he let the older agent take the lead.<p>

"The pathologist has told us that your husband was stabbed with two different knives, your daughter has admitted to stabbing him once so who viciously finished the job off?"

"Obviously Sophie had two knives, she's not a very stable person, when her friend died I tried to talk to her but she shut me out completely, I was going to phone the police but then my sister-in-law died and I started to worry about my own safety, which was a good thing considering what happened to my husband."

Dave took a deep breath, trying to keep the hatred he had for the woman under wraps.

"Your daughter is currently in hospital. Do you want to know the details of her injuries?"

Dave smiled slightly as he watched her calm exterior crumble slightly before he turned to Morgan and addressed his colleague.

"Apparently there are signs that they used a tripod in one of the rooms but someone..."

Dave turned and glared at Alison Hedges.

"...decided to destroy all the evidence."

Morgan clenched his fists as he looked hard at the woman opposite him.

"You completely disgust me, why are we bothering Rossi we both know that she won't admit to anything."

Morgan stood up as Alison Hedges just smiled at him and Dave, waiting until both were at the door before she let out a loud laugh.

* * *

><p>JJ walked back into the hospital room and smiled at Sophie who was looking blankly at the wall in front of her but slowly she turned and looked at JJ.<p>

"It's not all destroyed."

"Pardon?"

"The videos, that's why I didn't say anything before, if they know that I've got it..."

"Where are they Sophie? We can keep you safe just tell me where they are?"

JJ leant over and took a hold of Sophie's hands as the girl swallowed hard.

"My shoes, where are they?"

JJ frowned but she moved back slightly and opened the cupboard beside the bed bringing out the tatty pair of Nike trainers Sophie had worn when they had taken her out of the house, carefully she placed them on the bed and watched curiously as Sophie lifted up the left insole and brought out a flash drive, her hands still shaking as she placed the small device in JJ's open palms.

"Thank you."

"Please, I don't want...I don't want you..."

"Sshh it's ok Sophie, I know that you didn't have any choice in what happened to you but this is going to make sure that it stops and the right people are found guilty of the other murders."

Sophie nodded as JJ reached up and wiped the tears away from Sophie's face.

"Please don't leave me alone, I don't want them to come after me."

"It's ok Sophie, you're safe, your dad's dead and your mom's in custody."

"But they weren't...on the videos..."

JJ opened her mouth as she realised what Sophie was saying, playing with the flash drive in her hands JJ reached down and opened her bag, bringing her laptop out she waited impatiently as it came to life.

"Just relax Sophie, I'm not going to go anywhere, I just need to know what we are dealing with."

Sophie nodded as JJ reached across with her left hand and held on tight to Sophie's hands while with her right she inserted the flash drive, ensuring that the volume was turned off before the grotesque images filled the screen.

* * *

><p>JJ blew out her cheeks as she finally finished watching the last video, quickly she emailed the file to Garcia, asking her to scan the faces to see if she could get the names of the perpetrators before she put the flash drive and laptop into her bag. Looking at her watch JJ wasn't surprised to see that it was now close to 2am, finally Sophie had drifted off into a light sleep and JJ didn't want to disturb her. Deciding that she would phone the team first thing in the morning about the video JJ kept a hold of Sophie's hand and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible before she closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't have any pleasant dreams after what she had just witnessed.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and Reid walked into the hotel and saw Rossi sitting alone in the bar, a glass of scotch cradled in his hands.<p>

"I'll see you in the morning Spencer."

"Oh ok Emily."

Emily smiled as she walked over to the bar, sliding onto the stool next to Dave.

"Are you going to drink it or worship it?"

"What? Oh, yeah well I just don't really fancy anything at the moment but I can't sleep either."

"Is JJ still at the hospital?"

Dave nodded as he placed the glass back on the bar and pushed it slightly away.

"She's taking it hard."

"I know Dave, cases back home they do it to all of us, especially as she is dealing with the victim, but JJ will be ok, she's strong and she's got you."

"Thanks Emily."

"No worries, now come on I've a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"You mean today."

"Whatever Dave you know what I mean!"

Emily stood up and patted her friend on the shoulder, relieved when he too stood up and followed her up to where their rooms were located.

* * *

><p>JJ opened her eyes but was just greeted by darkness, immediately she tried to move her hands up to her face but found that she couldn't move, her head throbbed and immediately she started to panic.<p>

"Sophie? Are you ok? Where are you?"

JJ heard faint sobs that gradually got nearer as she felt someone sit down next to her.

"I told you that they would get me, I'm sorry Agent Jareau I never meant to put you in danger."

JJ's heart sank as she heard Sophie's voice, she blinked her eyes several times to try and adjust to the darkness, finally she could just about make out Sophie's face in front of her.

"Are you ok? Have they hurt you?"

Sophie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau."

"It's ok Sophie, my team will find us we've just got to stay strong."

Sophie nodded her head as she moved closer and JJ felt the girl's fingers touching her wrists as she slowly managed to free JJ's hands.

"Oh thanks Sophie, that's great, well done."

With more enthusiasm and conviction than she felt JJ spoke to Sophie as she took a hold of the girl and held her tightly, she had no idea what was going on but somehow she was going to ensure that the two of them were going to get out of this, alive.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N – sorry for the delay in posting this chapter and this will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas, loads still to do with the family so writing time is limited at the moment! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback regarding this story it really has drawn me back into the fanfic world.**

**Chapter 9 –**

Hotch groaned as he heard his cell ringing, interrupting his sleep for the second night in a row.

"Agent Hotchner."

"It's Detective Howard, there's been an incident at the hospital, you need to get down here right away."

"What's happened Detective?"

Hotch quickly stood up as he waited for further details.

"Your agent and the witness have disappeared Agent Hotchner."

"Pardon?"

"The room it's empty sir, we're searching the hospital now."

"Ok I'll be there in five."

Hotch pulled on a pair of trousers and jumper as he walked out of his room but immediately stopped in his tracks, his first instinct was to head to Dave's room to seek his advice but then he realised that it was JJ who was missing and no matter what he said Dave would not be able to focus properly. Instead he knocked loudly on everyone's door deciding that they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible, he waited impatiently until the four weary members appeared in the hall way of the hotel and Hotch spoke quickly.

"JJ and the girl are missing we need to get to the hospital."

The others looked in disbelief as the words left Hotch's mouth but then Morgan saw the seriousness etched on the unit chief's face.

"I'll grab my stuff and meet you out front in two."

Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and pulled the shell-shocked figure into his hotel room so they could get ready to go to the hospital. Hotch turned and looked at Emily but she had already wandered back into her room leaving Dave and Hotch alone, the confusion reigned on Dave's face as Hotch walked over and led Dave into his hotel room.

"I don't understand, hang on let me ring her."

Dave searched around his bed until he found his cell and dialled JJ's number only for it to go straight to her voicemail.

"I'm sorry Dave I've got no answers for you, I need to get to the hospital and find out what happened, I'll let you know what I find out straight away."

"What? I'm coming with you Aaron."

Hotch raised an eyebrow as he watched Dave pull a sweater on and then clip his weapon onto his belt.

"I need you focused on this Dave."

"Don't Aaron, come on let's just get going."

Hotch nodded as the two of them walked out of the room, desperate for answers.

* * *

><p>Dave followed Emily as she jogged down the corridor, knowing that she knew exactly where she was headed but as soon as he saw the accumulation of police officers he broke out ahead reaching them before anyone else.<p>

"So what happened here?"

The tone in Dave's voice told everyone just how angry he was as he banged his fist on the table before Hotch placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"It seems as though your agent was drugged before she was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair pushed by the girl with an unknown man beside them."

"And nobody thought to stop them?"

"It was the middle of the night, there was an emergency in another room along the corridor so there were no medical staff at the station when they left the room but we have got CCTV footage from around the building."

"Ok we need that sent to our analyst at Quantico, in the meantime can we see the room please?"

Hotch spoke firmly as he kept his hand on Dave's shoulder but as the local detective just nodded in reply Dave broke away and entered the room.

"Morgan and Reid take a look at the video and then phone Garcia, come on Prentiss you were the only one of us to be in the room see if there is anything amiss in there."

Emily nodded as she followed Dave into the hospital room, closing her eyes for a second as she saw the look of despondency on her friend's face as he stood behind the chair were JJ had last been sitting.

"They found a needle underneath the chair, they've sent it to be analysed, we should know the results shortly."

Dave nodded as Emily spoke, he bent to pick up JJ's bag while Emily went over to the cupboard and opened it, holding up Sophie's hospital gown.

"So he drugged JJ and then made Sophie get dressed and help him get JJ out of the hospital."

Emily shook her head as she threw the gown onto the bed.

"Unless Sophie helped him."

"What?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders as Emily turned sharply to look at him.

"Maybe she isn't the innocent victim in all of this."

"How can you say that?"

Emily took a few steps towards Dave as he emptied the contents of JJ's bag onto the bed but then she stopped as she saw the flash drive fall out.

"This isn't Jen's."

"Well let' see what's on it then."

Dave opened the laptop up and pushed the device into the slot as the three of them waited to see what was on the flash drive.

* * *

><p>Morgan rubbed his head as they watched the unknown man lead JJ and Sophie out of the building and into an underground car park which was not covered by any cameras, he knew that he had to phone Garcia, he just wasn't looking forward to being the person to break the news of JJ's disappearance to her.<p>

"Hey princess."

"As much as I love you Derek Morgan, you have just woken me from a dream that involved me, a beach, champagne and a topless Brad Pitt, this had better be good!"

"We need your magical skills more than ever cupcake, someone has taken JJ."

"No!"

"Sorry sweetie I wish I was kidding you. There is some grainy CCTV footage from the hospital, we need to get a better image of the man who took her and Sophie."

"The girl's missing too?"

"Yep."

"Ok I'm on my way in, I'll call you as soon as I have anything and you keep me updated Derek Morgan."

"Of course Princess."

Derek smiled as he finished the call, he knew how hard the news would have hit Garcia and he quickly scrolled through his contacts in order to ask someone else to be in the room with Garcia to support and help her in her quest to find JJ.

* * *

><p>As she sat down at her desk Garcia tried to contain her emotions, her hands were shaking as she turned her 'babies' on but as she heard her door open she quickly turned around to see who was invading her private domain.<p>

"Kevin?"

Kevin Lynch smiled as he closed the door and sat in the chair next to Garcia, quickly bending over to give his girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Derek rang me and told me what happened, we thought that you could do with an extra hand."

"Oh thank you, that is wonderful, just give me a second."

Kevin nodded as Garcia logged onto her system.

"Hang on this is weird."

Garcia saw the email from JJ and immediately picked up the phone.

"Hotchner."

"Sir I've got an email from JJ, she sent it last night just before 2am, it looks like several video files."

Ah yes we found a flash drive in her bag, the videos are of Sophie being abused, we're guessing that Sophie gave JJ the files."

"That's what she says on the email, she wants me to see if I can identify any of the men."

"Ok and see if any of them match the guy on the CCTV footage. Kevin is with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Garcia put the phone down and looked at Kevin.

"I'll get started on the video files if you can work through the CCTV footage."

Kevin nodded as he moved his chair over to a spare computer, he knew that they both needed to work fast.

* * *

><p>Sophie suddenly gasped and pulled away from JJ's body.<p>

"Sophie? What's the matter?"

JJ reached out and tried to touch Sophie but in the darkness she couldn't find the girl.

"Sorry Agent Jareau I had a bad dream."

Sophie was breathing rapidly as she moved back towards JJ and sat down by her feet.

"Please call me JJ Sophie, how are you feeling, do your wounds hurt?"

"Sore but not too bad."

JJ reached down and placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders.

"Do you know anything about the man who took us?"

JJ spoke quietly as she listened to Sophie shed a few tears.

"I don't know his name and I hadn't seen his face before he came to the hospital, but his voice is unmistakable. He used to come to the house, I would hear him argue with mom and dad sometimes, after he left I heard mom say that they needed to get rid of him but dad said he was too dangerous."

Sophie stopped and JJ felt her bend her head forward but the sound of a door opening quickly had JJ pulling Sophie towards her, holding the girl protectively behind her as a loud male voice boomed out into the room.

"Oh my dear Jennifer, I'd have thought that you would have learnt by now that you can't save everyone."

JJ suddenly stiffened as she heard the voice, there was still no light in the room but she was now certain of the identity of her kidnapper.

"Uncle Mark."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it was great to read the positive comments and I like to make think 'oh I wasn't expecting that'! So I did manage to crank out another chapter but this will definitely be the last one until after Christmas now, too many cakes to decorate and too many presents to wrap! Hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Chapter 10 – **

"Where are you going?"

Hotch spoke as Dave walked towards the door of the hospital room.

"There's one person who may know where Jen is."

Dave stopped as his hand clasped the handle of the door.

"You want to speak to the mother?"

Hotch shook his head as Dave opened the door and walked out into the corridor.

"I'll go with him."

Hotch just nodded as Emily spoke, watching as the brunette jogged out after Dave.

* * *

><p>Dave sat in the SUV, his hands clasped hard on the steering wheel as his head rested against the seat and his eyes shut tight in order to keep the tears at bay. Hearing the passenger door open Dave was unsurprised but also unmoved, smelling the faint scent of vanilla he breathed a little easier and allowed his mind to wander once again. He had to find her, sooner rather than later, he knew that the longer she was missing , no he wasn't going to allow his thoughts to go there, he needed to remain positive. Slowly Dave opened his eyes, blinking them quickly to dissipate the tears that were threatening to fall, he didn't look across at his passenger instead he started the engine and began to drive away from the hospital, eternally grateful that it was Emily accompanying him and that she was affording him the silence that he craved.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily shut the door and stood with her back against the mirrored window, she wasn't completely blocking it and that wasn't her intent, she was just an observer, ready to jump in if things got out of hand but she knew that Dave would never go that far, not yet anyway. Alison Hedges sat at the table, a styofoam cup of milky coffee in front of her as an insincere smile crossed her face aimed solely and squarely at Dave as he sat down. Emily knew that Dave wouldn't do anything stupid, they knew too little and JJ hadn't been gone long, though she knew how deep and true his feeling were for her best friend Emily also knew that Dave's professionalism would win through. Emily couldn't quite believe the twists that had happened in this case since they had arrived in Sewickley, puffing her cheeks out slightly she had been certain that Sophie's father had been guilty of the three murders but then JJ had disappeared and the videos of Sophie's abuse had surfaced, now there was only one thought racing through Emily's mind, if Dave didn't get answers then they were going to be in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave sat down at the table, his lips pursed, his mind conflicted as to where to start but he allowed himself a moment of silence to reach a decision and decided to run with it. He placed the laptop sideways on the table, allowing both himself and Alison Hedges to see the screen before he opened up his document file, selecting a video file before he leant forward, resting his elbows on the table. Dave had muted the volume, the images were bad enough he did not need Sophie's screams and gasps of pain haunting his dreams but his eyes focused on Alison Hedges face as she looked at the video. Immediately he saw the slight deviation in her eyes, a chink in her calm exterior but he let the video continue to play, wanting the full effect before he spoke.<p>

"Any thoughts Mrs Hedges?"

Surprising himself at the gently tone of his voice Dave reached across and stopped the video before he gently closed the lid on the laptop.

"The audio proves that you were there in the room and exactly what your role was even if you didn't actually physically touch your daughter, you were in charge."

Alison reached across and picked up her cup of coffee, taking a long sip as she adjusted her body so that she was facing Dave once again, smiling as she put down her coffee and linked her fingers on top of the table.

"So you found a copy, I knew that the little bitch had been searching around where she shouldn't have been, I should have pulled her out of school a long time ago, they were polluting her mind."

The smile was still etched on Alison Hedges face as Dave took a deep intake of breath.

"Are you willing to give us any of the names of the other men on the video?"

"Why should I make your job easier for you?"

Alison's laugh echoed through the room as Dave heard Emily shuffle in her heels behind him.

"I informed you yesterday that your daughter was in hospital. The agent that was protecting her and your daughter are now missing."

"Well the agent was obviously not doing a very good job!"

The cackle that followed the insensitive remark immediately had Emily walking away from the back wall, standing forcefully in front of the table as Dave clenched his fists underneath the table, glad that he and Emily had locked their weapons away before they entered the interview room.

"I think that myself and Agent Prentiss both know how little you care about the welfare of your own daughter but there is also the fact that a federal agent is now missing..."

Dave let his words hang in the air as Emily slowly and purposefully sat down in the seat beside him.

"He is not to be messed with, I told Simon that we shouldn't deal with him anymore but money talks and well Simon...he knows him from when he was a kid. If he found out that Sophie had a copy of the videos..."

"I need a name Alison, only then can we help you."

Emily spoke for the first time since they had entered the interview room, she could feel Dave stiffen beside her and she didn't have to look across at her friend to know how much he was hurting.

"I can't, if he has found Sophie, there's no hope for me if I tell you."

Dave brought his hands up and slammed them hard on the table as Emily placed a warning hand on his shoulder, he knew that his plan had backfired, like a bear that had been badly wounded he stood up and walked out of the room, not caring what Emily or Alison Hedges thought of his actions.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat for a moment, his hands poised above the keyboard as he waited for his custom designed programme to finish running. He had decided not to look over at his girlfriend, allowing her the time and the space she needed not only to do her job but to also process the thoughts that one of her closest friends was missing, taken by a frightening unsub.<p>

"Oh, oh, oh."

"What is it Kevin?"

"I ran the prints they took from the hospital room, put them through all of the known databases, I've come up with something."

Garcia quickly wheeled her chair over to where Kevin was working.

"Oh my, no...she never said."

"Mark Jareau, 62 years old, arrested for handling stolen good, fraud and domestic violence."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hope everyone had a good Christmas and ate as much as I did! Please enjoy the next installment!**

**Chapter 11 –**

A light suddenly got switched on, throwing bright white light all around the room, immediately JJ closed her eyes and without thinking she let go of Sophie and brought her hands up to her aching head. As she slowly opened her eyes, blinking them furiously as they adjusted to the light JJ gasped in horror.

"Sophie!"

JJ stood up, stumbling as the blood rushed down her legs, staring hard at her uncle who had a hold of Sophie, his arm tight around her neck and she could see that the girl was struggling to breath.

"Shh JJ, you're not in charge here, now stay still and maybe I won't hurt her."

JJ could feel her heart pounding as she stared hard at her uncle, she hadn't seen him in over 20 years but he was still a scary figure and seeing how frightened Sophie looked JJ stopped in her tracks and put her arms down by her side.

"I can't believe that you are wearing that necklace Jennifer."

JJ lifted her fingers up and played with the necklace, unable to stop the tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Lizzy gave it to me, just before she killed herself."

"It is a lovely piece, at first I thought that it was too much but she was so beautiful, Lizzy my little angel."

"No!"

JJ's scream pierced the room as she dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"When your sister took her own life I not only lost her but you as well, your father distanced the family and it wasn't safe for me to come over, I had to look elsewhere to satisfy my needs."

Mark Jareau smiled as he stroked Sophie's cheek and the girl stiffened even more under his touch.

"You bastard!"

JJ shouted the words out through her sobs, reaching up to her face she wiped the tears away from her eyes, only then did she focus in on Sophie and the terrified look in the girl's eyes. JJ covered her own eyes with her hands, bending her head down towards her knees while she tried to control her emotions. Gingerly JJ lifted her head, placing her hands on the cold wooden floor before she pushed herself upright once again, the tears were still trickling down her face but JJ realised that she wasn't the only one in peril.

"You're hurting her Mark."

"Oh but Sophie likes a bit of pain don't you sweetie?"

Mark grinned as he tightened his grip around Sophie's neck before he loosened it and she dropped to the floor like a rock.

"Sophie!"

"Stay there Jennifer, she's just fainted."

Mark suddenly brought a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at JJ's head, recognising it as her own weapon JJ stayed rooted to the spot.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to harm Sophie, she is my favourite, I've got unfinished business with her."

JJ shook her head in disbelief as she reached up and stroked her necklace once again.

"Lizzy killed herself because she couldn't stand the pain any longer but there was also another reason, Lizzy wanted to save me, save me from you Uncle Mark. Even at 11 years old I knew what you were capable of, what you did to my sister, she didn't want me to suffer like she did so she killed herself knowing that mom and dad would move away, that they would be unable to live in that house any longer."

"But you still feel the pain."

JJ just nodded as her mind circled back around to the videos and then the three murders that had brought them to Sewickley in the first place.

"It was you that killed them."

The room fell silent as JJ spoke, it wasn't a question instead more of a statement of fact as it dawned on JJ what had happened, Mark kept the gun pointed at her as he bent down and checked on Sophie who still lay prone on the floor.

"I think that all the excitement has tired her out."

"That and the stab wounds her dad inflicted on her and the years of abuse you subjected her to."

"Well I couldn't let them ruin everything, it had been years since I had found someone as beautiful and perfect. Come on Jennifer look at her, who does she remind you of?"

"Lizzy."

JJ's voice was barely a whisper as she looked down at Sophie who had started to stir slightly on the floor.

"Yes, you see I knew that you would understand Jennifer, see I couldn't lose her again, I had to stop them from ruining our relationship."

Mark placed the gun in his back pocket once again and started to walk backwards towards the door then the room was plunged into darkness once again.

"Sophie needs to rest, I'll be back later to check on her, look after her Jennifer."

JJ listened as the door was shut and then bolted firmly shut, JJ dropped to her knees and started to crawl along the floor.

"Sophie? Sophie can you tell me where you are?"

Knowing roughly where the girl was did help JJ but her sight had not adjusted to the gloomy surroundings and her emotions were on a rollercoaster that just wouldn't stop.

"JJ?"

The two syllables were coughed out, it had obviously taken all of Sophie's energy to speak.

"Ok sweetie, I'm nearly there."

JJ was emotionally spent but she managed to find the energy to reach Sophie, carefully feeling her way until she stroked Sophie's hair and lifted the girl's head up onto her lap.

"What happened?"

"I think you fainted, can you stand up so we can move towards the wall?"

JJ felt Sophie nod her head and JJ helped the girl to her feet, she put her left hand out in front of her, using the right arm to support Sophie as the two of them edged towards the wall. Finally JJ's fingers hit the cold wall and she helped Sophie sit down once again, resting their backs against the wall before JJ pulled Sophie close towards her.

"You know him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Did he...I can't remember...did he touch me?"

JJ gulped as Sophie spoke, the girl's head was rested on her shoulder and the tears fell from JJ's eyes onto Sophie's head.

"No, no he left you alone."

JJ felt Sophie take a deep breath but also heard a slight gasp of pain from the girl. Normally words came easily to JJ, through years of dealing with the press and interviewing unsubs but locked in the sinister room by her uncle with a traumatised 15 year old, words suddenly failed JJ. The feeling of being powerless scared her and the fact that someone she knew had done this to her only made matters worse.

"It's going to be ok Agent Jareau, just think of your son who loves you, when I am scared and hurt I think of my friends."

Sophie's words were quietly spoken as she took a hold of JJ's hands and held them tightly. JJ closed her eyes and her mind went back to Dave and how supportive he had been through the last few months, the words she frequently spoke to him found their way to the front of her mind as she looked down at Sophie.

"Hold me tight, never let me go."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N – Happy New Year everyone, hope we all have a great one! Thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting, your feedback is very much appreciated, this is going to get dark for the next few chapters but will stick to the T rating.**

**Chapter 12 – **

Garcia's finger hovered over the phone but then she felt Kevin put his hand on top of hers and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Oh boy."

"It's going to be ok cupcake, come on we've got to tell them, this will help JJ."

Garcia nodded as her fingers hit the necessary buttons.

"Morgan."

"Hey I've got some information for all of you."

The line went silent for a few seconds as Morgan noticed the quiet subdued tone to Garcia's voice.

"Hang on I'll put you on speak, ok go ahead Garcia."

Garcia took a breath and looked at Kevin who nodded at her, his presence in the room was certainly welcome but she still found herself unable to speak, instead Garcia used her eyes to plead with Kevin to take over.

"I ran the prints that were taken from Sophie Hedges hospital room, one that was lifted from the chair that Agent Jareau was sitting on came back for a Matthew Jareau."

Kevin paused for a second as he caught his breath, only to be greeted by silence on the other end of the phone line, he went to continue but Garcia suddenly found her voice.

"He's JJ's uncle, 62 years old with previous for credit card fraud, handling stolen goods and two counts of domestic violence. And before you say anything there are no mentions of him on JJ's record."

Garcia looked at Kevin as the two of them leant forward towards the phone and waited for someone to respond.

"You sure he's her uncle?"

"Don't question the oracle Derek Morgan, especially when I've got the best back up available, we're running further background checks as we are speaking."

Garcia's voice faltered slightly as she spoke but she needed to keep a control on her emotions otherwise she wouldn't be able to find JJ.

"We need to find out more about JJ's family, her childhood."

Hotch was the first to break the silence as he looked around at the shocked faces of his team.

"Her sister, Lizzy, committed suicide when Jen was 11, they were close but Jen has never opened up about why Lizzy killed herself, though I do know that she has never talked about her family after her father died last year."

Dave sighed in frustration as he stood up from the table and paced around nervously.

"There's an aunt, from the case five years ago, the aunt told Judy Homefeldt to come and see JJ as her daughter had gone missing."

Reid spoke loudly as he looked down at his hands easily recalling the case.

"Susan."

"Pardon Emily?"

Hotch leaned forward as Emily whispered the name.

"Susan Bergmann, she lives in Oakdale about 15 miles from here."

"How do you know?"

Dave quickly turned and snapped the question out as Emily bowed her head.

"After the hospital I needed to recuperate a bit more before I travelled to Paris, JJ arranged for me to stay with Susan, it was off the grid and safer than anything else. I was there for nine days before I moved on."

The emotion was evident in Emily's voice as she spoke, she raised a hand up to her face and wiped a tear away as Morgan reached across and put his arm comfortingly around her.

"I've got an address, I'm sending it to you now."

Garcia's squeal broke the eerie silence in the room as Hotch nodded in acknowledgement before he looked around the room.

"Emily, you and Dave go and see Susan Bergmann, Morgan Reid and I will go to Mark Jareau's house, Garcia you and Kevin keep digging."

"Ok boss but Derek can you grab the cell for me?"

Morgan smiled as he reached for his cell, taking it off speaker before he passed the device to Emily who had failed to notice that everyone had left the room, leaving her alone to speak to Garcia.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey PG."

"How are you holding up sweetie? I know that this is hard for you."

"For you too Pen."

"But I've got Kevin here supporting me, we're going to find her Em, you've got to believe that."

"I do Pen, but she's not alone, there's another victim with her, you and I both know Jen, she'll risk everything to protect that girl."

"Like you did with Declan?"

Garcia listened carefully as Emily let out a small laugh that was tinged with her overflowing emotion.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Stay strong Em and look after Dave, I love you."

"I love you too Penelope and thanks I just needed someone to speak to."

Emily smiled as she ended the call, briefly wiping the moisture away from her eyes, taking a deep breath before she stood up and left the room, venturing out to find Dave for their trip to see JJ's aunt.

* * *

><p>Twenty five minutes later Dave stopped the SUV outside the white painted suburban house and without looking spoke to Emily.<p>

"You'd better go first seeing as you know her."

Emily didn't bite at the barbed comment, instead she got out and walked towards the door.

"Oh my gosh, Emily what a surprise, you're looking, well better than the last time I saw you!"

Susan quickly enveloped Emily into her arms as she warmly greeted the profiler.

"Come on in, oh hello you must be David, Jennifer has told me so much about you."

Dave raised an eyebrow as Susan moved away from Emily but kept a hand on the brunette's arm.

"She has?"

"Sure she's my only niece and I've no children of my own, although I don't see her that much we talk a great deal, she's sent me photos of you and Henry."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Jennifer, where is she?"

Emily reached across and put her hand on top of Susan's as Dave dropped his gaze to the ground before Emily quietly replied.

"Can we come in, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>JJ sensed that Sophie was asleep, carefully she edged the girl's head onto her lap but keeping a protective hand on her shoulder, not knowing what Mark had planned made JJ uneasy but the exhaustion was overwhelming. Quickly her eyes shut and JJ was unable to open them again, oblivious to any movement, any sound, which was her downfall as suddenly JJ sat bolt upright the absence of Sophie her first concern.<p>

"Sophie?"

"JJ help!"

JJ quickly got to her knees and fumbled around until she found Sophie's hand and clasped a hold of it tightly as a light was shone brightly in her eyes.

"Stop right there Jennifer, not this time."

JJ blinked her eyes and focused on her uncle Mark as he smiled menacingly at her, Sophie in his grasp.

"Let her go Mark, take me!"

"I told you Jennifer, you can't save everyone."

Mark growled the words out before he brought the heavy metal torch down on JJ's head, laughing as she collapsed into a heap on the floor before he dragged Sophie away.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

Hotch and Morgan approached the front of the small house with their guns drawn as Reid went around the back but it didn't take them long to realise that the house was empty, with no sign of JJ or Sophie and no sign of Mark Jareau, the three of them gathered in the living room as they scanned the room.

"Ok so according to Garcia's research Mark Jareau is a mechanic, self-employed and works out of the yard here. He's never been married and the counts of domestic violence were for one woman, Davina Malcolm seventeen years ago, she died three years ago."

Morgan pocketed his cell as he finished reading the information as Reid walked around the open planned space.

"Well there is a lack of personal items in here, look just one chair, small television, coffee table and then the kitchen. It's small but he's kept it clean and tidy, hang on look at this."

Reid had wandered into the kitchen which was separated from the living area by a small archway, he came back through with a small framed photo in his hand.

"This was on top of the fridge, looks old but I can see similarities with JJ, maybe her sister?"

Hotch nodded as Reid passed him the photo and he examined it closer.

"She also bears a resemblance to Sophie Hedges. Look there is no computer or video equipment here so he must have another place somewhere, anything else in the kitchen Reid?"

"He must have been here fairly recently, the dishes have been left to dry and are still slightly damp, the food is in date in the fridge and there is some recently cooked food in the top of the bin."

"Ok well we'll get the locals to put an unmarked car on the building in case he comes back but my guess is that he is that he is too smart for that, let's hope Garcia can dig something up for us."

Hotch put the photo down on the table as he turned to leave the house, hoping in his mind that JJ would have the strength to hold on for just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>Emily sat down next to Susan Bergmann on the sofa as Dave took the chair opposite, unable to look at either woman as Emily prepared herself to speak.<p>

"Jen's missing, about 18 hours ago she was taken from Sewickley hospital where she was watching over a teenage girl."

"No!"

Susan's hand flew up to her mouth as the shock of what Emily said sunk in.

"Taken, what's going on Emily?"

Emily took a breath, she could hear Dave muttering under his breath and soon the words became louder as he looked Susan sharply in the eye.

"Your brother has Jen."

Susan's mouth dropped open as she turned to Emily who could only nod in agreement, quickly the tears started to form in Susan's eyes as she quietly spoke.

"I told Peter he should have killed him."

"What?"

Dave leant forward as Susan lifted her head and wiped her face.

"Peter was my brother, Jennifer's father. When Jennifer was eleven years old we found out that Mark had been abusing Elizabeth her older sister, unfortunately we didn't find out until after Elizabeth had killed herself."

Susan stopped, unable to carry on straight away as Emily reached across and put her arm comfortingly around Susan. Dave stood up angrily and started pacing around the room.

"So you allowed Mark to continue abusing teenage girls for over twenty years?"

"How could we know that? We threw him out of the family, Peter ensured that he wouldn't have any contact with Jen and he took his own revenge, he stopped just short of killing Mark."

Emily reached into her pocket and brought out her cell, flicking through the menu until she found a photo of Sophie and placed it in front of Susan.

"Do you recognise this girl Susan?"

"No, but she looks a lot like Lizzy."

Susan pointed up to a photo on the bookcase, Emily nodded in acknowledgement before she questioned Susan again.

"Do you know where Mark is?"

"No, sorry."

"Can you think of anywhere special where Mark may take Jen?"

Dave stopped pacing around as he spoke and watched as Susan thought for a moment.

"Maybe, there is a place on a piece of land that my parent's used to own, Mark stayed there for a while until Peter threw him out after Lizzy died. It's out near Hillman State Park."

"Thank you."

Emily's reply was quiet as she hugged a still crying Susan.

"Find her Emily, please."

Susan pulled herself away as she looked at Dave.

"Sorry."

Dave nodded before he walked out, already bringing his cell out to phone Garcia with the information they had just garnered. Emily stood up to follow him but Susan caught her arm causing the brunette to stop.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, if I knew Mark would do this..."

"I know Susan, I'll do everything possible to bring JJ back safely, I owe her that."

* * *

><p>Mark opened the door and pushed Sophie forward, waiting until she was in the room before he shut and bolted the door behind her. Slowly Sophie walked in, in her left hand she clasped a brown paper bag in her right was a torch which she gingerly turned on and shined it around the room before she found JJ and trained the light on her. JJ blinked her eyes as the light hit her, she was now sitting up, her back against the wall, dried blood on her face and hands. Without speaking Sophie moved over, placing the bag on the floor beside JJ before she shone the torch into the bag and brought out a packet of alcohol wipes. Shakily Sophie opened the packet and stood up as she started to clean the wound on JJ's head before she sat down and gently wiped the blood off JJ's face and hands, discarding the dirty wipes away from them. Silently Sophie reached into the bag once again and found a bottle of water, opening it before she placed it into JJ's hands, not waiting for any comment Sophie moved away from JJ, sitting about a metre away before she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head into her body.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 –**

"Eureka!"

Kevin squealed in delight as Garcia quickly spun around to see what had caused the high pitched noise.

"I've got one of them Penelope! Adam Richards, 22 years old works in the coffee shop in Sewickley."

"That's great Kevin, only one more to find now. I'll get Hotch on the phone and we can give him some good news for a change."

Kevin nodded as Garcia wheeled over to her phone, her fingers just about to hit the speed dial number when the device started to ring loudly.

"You're through to the wonderful combined talents of Miss Penelope Garcia and Mr Kevin Lynch, how can we help you?"

"JJ's grandparent's had a property near Hillman State Park, Mark Jareau used to live there, I need all the information you can find on it Garcia. Precise coordinates, satellite photos, building plans the lot ASAP."

Dave's voice was terse and as he relayed the request Garcia suddenly found her hands beginning to shake.

"Of course Sir, I'm on it now, just to let you know Kevin has identified one of the men who abused Sophie, Adam Richards."

"That's good work pass on the information on to Sewickley PD."

"Ok Kevin is still working on the last man, hopefully we'll get a name for you soon."

Rossi sighed heavily down the line, his main focus had been on finding JJ he had forgotten Sophie and what had brought them to Sewickley in the first place.

"Thanks and good work you two."

Garcia listened as Dave finished the call, Kevin wheeled his chair beside her, a smile adorning his face as he lent across and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We'll get her back Penelope."

* * *

><p>JJ slowly took a sip of water, her head was still fuzzy form the blow that she had taken, she knew that she had lost consciousness but didn't know for how long. Wearily JJ moved her head and looked at Sophie, the girl still had her head buried in her knees and her hands had a tight hold of the torch as the beam projected onto the ceiling. Slowly JJ edged her body over to Sophie and lightly touched her on the arm but immediately Sophie flinched and moved further away from JJ. The lump in JJ's throat grew larger but she stayed sitting where she was as she spoke in hushed tones.<p>

"Are you ok Sophie?"

Sophie didn't reply but she did manage to lift her head up and looked at JJ, her eyes red from crying and there was a bruise forming around the girl's left eye.

"Thanks for the water."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and hugged her knees tighter towards her body as JJ looked closer and saw that Sophie's t-shirt had been ripped.

"Are you hurt? Sophie let me help you."

JJ decided that she had to move closer to Sophie no matter what the girl wanted, JJ had guessed what had happened and Sophie needed comforting whether she knew it or not. Edging so that she was next to Sophie again JJ smiled as she gently reached over and placed her right hand on top of Sophie's, relaxing slightly as Sophie did not make any moves away from her.

"Water?"

Sophie bowed her head as she shook it from side to side as JJ frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Sophie quickly got up, taking the torch with her as she stumbled into a corner away from JJ, throwing up what little she had inside of her before Sophie took a moment to compose herself, only then did she wander over to sit back beside JJ.

"Sorry."

JJ just shook her head which caused her to wince in pain slightly but then she took another sip of water and passed it to Sophie who accepted it gratefully now her stomach had settled down.

"Thanks for cleaning me up."

JJ smiled but was greeted by another shrug of the shoulders from Sophie, she knew the girl was throwing up walls again and JJ didn't blame her but they both needed each other to survive this.

"Sophie, talk to me please, don't shut me out again."

"He said that if I stopped fighting him he wouldn't hurt you and would give us some food and water."

Sophie nodded towards the brown paper bag and then shone the torch around the room.

"I also managed to get us this, I thought that it could help."

Sophie managed a small smile as she focused the light on the door, the only way in and out of the room.

"It certainly does, you have been really strong through all of this."

"Not really, I've just accepted the situation let's face it my life can't get any worse, I want to help you get out of this so you can get back to your son, you deserve that."

JJ looked at Sophie and saw how sincere Sophie was and the tears trickled down JJ's face.

"We're both going to get out of here Sophie and I'm going to help you get a better life afterwards ok?"

Sophie nodded as she leant over and rested her head on JJ's shoulder, finding comfort as JJ reached around and put her arm around the teenage girl. Sophie closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, the tears escaping as she finally decided to tell the truth to JJ.

"It hurts JJ."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – **

Emily walked out of Susan's house and headed over to where Dave was standing by the SUV, she heard him to speaking to Garcia so she got her own cell out and quickly phoned Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"We've got some information from Susan, the family used to have a place nearby, Garcia is tracking it down for us."

"You think that they might be there?"

"Apparently Mark lived there for a while until JJ's father threw him out after Lizzy died. Aaron, Mark abused Lizzy."

Emily listened as she heard Hotch sigh but his response was cut short as a message beeped through to the both of them.

"That's the GPS coordinates from Garcia, we'll meet you there Prentiss. Oh and don't let Dave go in without us, we're doing this together."

"Ok."

Emily hung up and looked at Dave who was sat in the driver's seat, programming the coordinates into the satnav, he shot her a determined look and Emily knew better than to say anything at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Pull over here."<p>

Emily pointed to a dirt track that led off from the main road.

"But the house is just a couple of hundred of metres further down the road."

"Dave we need to wait for the others and Garcia has sent us plans of the house, it's not going to help JJ is we go rushing in there completely unprepared."

"Damn!"

Dave slammed his hands hard on the steering wheel as he parked the SUV, he knew that Emily was right but he wanted to find JJ so badly that it hurt. He sat silently, seething internally, the five minutes that it took for the others to join them seeming like an eternity.

* * *

><p>Emily got out of the SUV and shot Hotch a look as he walked towards her.<p>

"Sorry."

"Yeah well you can rein him in now."

Emily stood with her hands on the hood of her SUV as Morgan walked to join her placing his IPad beside her as they all gathered around to listen to Morgan.

"Right there is the main house which has got water and electric currently connected, two floors and three rooms on each floor. There is also a basement which you get to through the kitchen. Satellite photos show three small outbuildings, two of which have got electric running to them from the main house. JJ and Sophie could be in the outbuildings or the house, they could be together or being held separately."

Morgan stopped and stood upright, glad that they had stopped to plan, they were in an area that wouldn't attract too much suspicion and then they could go in hard and fast.

Hotch looked around at his team as he debated who was going to target what areas, as much as he wanted to leave Dave there on the side of the road he knew that it would be impossible. Dave would come with them no matter what, better to have him going in with them rather than like a loose cannon on his own.

"Ok Morgan and I will take the outbuildings, Reid you cover the back of the house and Prentiss and Dave you go in the front. Lines of communication to be kept open at all times, Garcia has informed the locals and we should be getting back up from some State Troopers shortly but I think that we need to go in now rather than wait for them."

Hotch looked around as everyone nodded quietly except for Dave who snapped his head around sharply and stared hard at his friend.

"Then let's move."

"Ok Dave, Reid you travel with Prentiss and Dave."

Reid nodded as he got in the back of the SUV, holding onto the back of the passenger seat which contained Emily as Dave sped off towards the Jareau house.

* * *

><p>JJ's eyes were closed, Sophie had turned off the torch to preserve the battery and the pounding in her head was getting worse, the only comfort she could achieve was through shutting her eyes, but she did not sleep. Sophie had moved in closer against her body and JJ held the girl tightly, she could tell that the girl was not sleeping but neither of them had anything to say that would help the situation that they were in at the moment. The tears had stopped flowing from both of them and it was just adrenalin keeping them going for the time being as JJ reached up and stroked Sophie's hair softly.<p>

* * *

><p>The tyres sent clouds of dirt and dust flying into the air as Morgan and Dave stopped the two SUV's, immediately everyone rushed out of the vehicles and headed off towards their pre-planned destinations, there was no shouting, only hand gestures as the team spread out.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ flinched, her head suddenly upright, ignoring the pain as she signalled for Sophie to stay quiet while she listened carefully. A smile of relief crossed her face as she realised that she had not imagined it, there were definite footsteps outside and more than one pair, she began to pray that it was the team, that things were finally going to end. JJ took a hold of Sophie's hands and turned the torch on before she looked the girl in the eye.<p>

"It sounds like we've got company, hopefully it's my team coming to rescue us but just stay quiet and close to me ok?"

Sophie nodded and looked at the torch.

"What about this?"

"Turn it off for the time being, we don't know for certain what is happening yet."

"Ok."

Sophie flicked the light off and huddled close to JJ, noticing how the older woman put her arm protectively around her.

* * *

><p>"Clear."<p>

Morgan spoke firmly as he looked around the space and then at Hotch.

"We've found the video equipment and computers but no sign of anyone yet."

Hotch spoke into his communication link before he and Morgan headed to the last building as they heard the front door being kicked in by Dave.

* * *

><p>Mark Jareau watched with frustration as he saw the FBI agents swarm around his property, he grabbed the gun from the table, taking a kitchen chair with him as he headed down the stairs towards the basement. Closing the door behind him he used the chair to lodge against the handle before he flicked on the light and walked purposefully towards the two females, the gun held out in front of him as he moved.<p>

"Get up!"

Mark waved the gun at JJ's head as he shouted the words out, Sophie quickly rose up as she was used to obeying the man while JJ got up slowly, knowing that the longer she took there was more chance that the others would find them.

"Stop looking at the door Jennifer, you won't live long enough to see who comes through it!"

JJ tried to move Sophie behind her but the girl wouldn't move and stayed right beside her as they heard someone trying to open the door.

"FBI, Mark Jareau open the door or we are coming in!"

JJ closed her eyes for a second as she heard Dave's voice, she just hoped that he could get in there before Mark did anything.

"Not a chance in hell."

Mark's words were punctuated by a crash as Dave and Emily stumbled through the splintered door, both quickly training their guns on Mark.

"He's in the basement and he's armed."

Emily spoke quietly into her communication link as she slowly edged around the room, she could see that Mark's finger was twitching on the trigger.

"Put the gun down Mark, you make any move and I'm going to have great pleasure in putting a bullet in you."

Dave snarled the words out as Mark turned away from them, looking straight at JJ and Sophie as he smiled and winked at them before he pulled the trigger.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks to everyone who is reading, alerting & reviewing your feedback is greatly appreciated, I'm a bit undecided as to what is going to happen to Sophie in this story if you have any strong feelings then let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 –<strong>

Three bullets went soaring through the room, one heading to JJ, to her it was like living in a movie, moving in slow motion, but at the last minute her view was blocked as Sophie moved in front of her before the girl collapsed to the floor. The other two bullets quickly found their target as Mark Jareau fell to his knees, his gun falling out of his hand as Emily Dave, the culprits of the bullets, edged closer towards him. Emily saw that Sophie had fallen to the floor and moved in her direction, she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and knew that Dave would deal with Mark, holstering her weapon as she bent down and tried to tell if Sophie was alive or not.

Dave stood over Mark, one bullet had hit him in the shoulder, the other in his thigh, blood oozing out of his body and onto the floor. Dave pointed his gun at Mark's head, he saw that JJ had not been hit by any bullets as he growled at Mark.

"Are you enjoying the pain you piece of shit?"

Mark threw his head back slightly and laughed out loud, the reaction was too much for Dave to handle as his finger pressed down on the trigger, once, twice, thrice. First two in the chest, then the last one in the head. Satisfied that Mark was dead and hearing Morgan running into the room Dave quickly ran over to where JJ was still standing in complete shock and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my beautiful cara, it is so good to hold you again."

"We need a medic down here."

Hotch's voice punctuated the reunion as he ran in and saw Emily cradling Sophie. Morgan and Reid moved to where Mark was now lying while Hotch ran to help Emily.

"Is she ok?"

JJ's voice was a croaked whisper as she held on tightly to Dave while she looked down at Emily who had Sophie's head in her lap.

"She's alive, just, we need to get her to a hospital fast."

Emily looked at Hotch first, knowing that he had called for an ambulance.

"It should be here, Reid?"

"They're now coming."

Footsteps running down the stairs were a welcome sound as paramedics rushed over to where Sophie was laying.

"She saved my life."

JJ buried her head into Dave's shoulder as she spoke, unable to look at Sophie's damaged body.

"And for that I am eternally grateful."

Dave could feel JJ's sobs hit his neck and suddenly he was unable to stop his own tears from falling.

"Emily."

Hotch had moved so as to crouch down beside Emily, allowing the medics access to Sophie.

"Yes."

"I need you to go with Sophie, stay with her at all times, until we find out the identity of the last person on that video we can't guarantee her safety, just make sure that it is only cleared medical staff who have access to her."

"Of course."

Emily didn't waste time with words as she watched Sophie being carried up the stairs, with Morgan helping, she ran up after them.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital too cara."

"I'm fine Dave, just get me outside into the light and fresh air."

"The cut on your head Jen, it needs something on it."

JJ sighed as Dave put his hand onto her head near the aching wound, she was about to protest some more but then she saw Hotch, Reid and Morgan walking towards her, relief but also concern on their faces.

"Ok but you're driving me, no lights, no sirens, make sure it's the same place where they've taken Sophie to."

Dave nodded as he kept his arm protectively around her, helping JJ take the steps out of the basement and away from Mark's body which lay in a discarded heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>"I'll drive."<p>

Hotch reached out and took the keys off Dave as Dave opened the back door, helping JJ in while Hotch turned to Morgan and Reid.

"Stay here and look through the computers, there may be something in there to help identify the last man."

Morgan nodded as he watched Hotch drive away.

"Come on Reid, we need to make a phone call."

Reid looked quizzically at Morgan but then he realised who he was about to call.

"Are you ok cara?"

JJ nodded slowly as she relaxed her head once again on Dave's shoulder, watching the roads as Hotch drove carefully but quickly.

"He didn't...?"

"No Dave, just the blow to the head but Sophie..."

JJ closed her eyes as she remembered Sophie being dragged out of the basement.

"Shh cara, it's ok you're both safe now."

"She saved me Dave, she was ready to give up but I told her that I would help her, she can't die Dave!"

Dave didn't know what to say, he had seen where the bullet had hit Sophie, the thought of what JJ had been through, the mental torture was something that was going to take a lot of support to get over and he was going to be there for her every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"Babygirl!"<p>

"Oh dear god Derek Morgan, please tell me that you've got her."

"She's safely back in Dave's arms sweetie."

"And?"

Garcia gripped Kevin's hand hard, causing him to wince in pain, she wanted to know that her best friend was ok, not just rescued but breathing and talking.

"She's got a nasty cut on her head but seems fine."

"Oh thank you and the...uncle?"

"He's dead."

Garcia breathed a sigh of relief and loosened her grip on Kevin's hand.

"Reid and I are now looking at the video and computer equipment that we found here, Hotch thought there might be something on them to help us identify the last man on the video."

Garcia's hand flew up to her open mouth.

"The girl, is she?"

"She took a bullet meant for JJ, she jumped right in front of her, Emily's headed to the hospital with her."

"Oh no!"

"Let's just identify this man, it's the least we can do for her."

"Ok send me anything you've got, Kevin is running an enhanced image through different databases at the moment."

"Ok babygirl I'll speak to you soon."

Morgan put his cell away and followed Reid into the outbuilding as they started to turn on the computers.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you can't come any further."<p>

The female nurse put her hands up defensively as Emily reached out and showed her credentials.

"I don't care if you work for the FBI you can't come into the operating room."

Emily tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Sophie being prepared for surgery.

"Listen that girl was abducted from this hospital and now look at her! I need to ensure her safety, I need to stay with her!"

Emily's exasperated tone obviously hit a nerve with the nurse who lowered her arms.

"She's in a bad way, you can watch from the scrub room but no banging on the glass and no entering the room ok?"

Emily nodded as she followed the nurse into the room, her heart suddenly racing as she saw someone starting chest compressions on Sophie.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – **

Emily stood, open mouthed, her eyes transfixed on the various monitors when finally they started to spring into life and the surgeon took a step away from Sophie.

"Ok we've got her back let's make this as quick as possible."

Without knowing Emily let out the breath that she had been holding, hoping that Sophie would make it through the surgery at least.

* * *

><p>JJ put her hand up to her head and gingerly touched the area that had just been sutured by the doctor.<p>

"Sore?"

"No it just feels a bit tender."

"That's not surprising, here have some more water."

Dave passed the cup over and JJ gratefully accepted it, the dehydration had contributed to her headache and she was desperate to counter it as much as possible.

"Any news on Sophie?"

"Not yet she's still in surgery, Emily is right there and I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

JJ nodded her head as Dave took the cup and put it back beside the bed.

"I thought that I'd lost you."

"Don't Dave."

JJ took a breath as she smiled softly.

"So how did you find us?"

"Your Aunt Susan."

"Oh."

"Emily and I went."

"You took Emily?"

JJ spoke quietly and the anguish returned, another one of her secrets had now been uncovered and if they had been to see Susan about her Uncle Mark then that meant that Dave now knew plenty more.

"Its fine cara, you did what was best for Emily, like your family did after Lizzy died."

The tears crept out from the corners of JJ's eyes.

"Don't Jen, nothing matters now apart from the fact that you are safe and back in my arms."

"Hold me Dave, please. Hold me tight, never let me go."

* * *

><p>"O, O, hey sweetie quick!"<p>

Garcia moved her head sharply as Kevin's high pitched squeal filled the room.

"What do you think, is it a match?"

Kevin pointed at the two screens he was sitting in front of, one had a photo from the video file JJ had sent them the other was from Sewickley Middle School's employee database.

"It could be, let me ring Morgan and see if they've come up with anything, why don't you dig around this...Troy Sharpe and see what you come up with?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as he carried on working, he didn't like working in the BAU, it brought him into contact with things and people that he wasn't comfortable with, the admiration he had for his girlfriend only grew every time he entered her office. But now they were nearing the end and hopefully the normality would return to their lives once again.

* * *

><p>Hotch knocked gently on the door, waiting a couple of seconds before he opened it, smiling at JJ as he entered.<p>

"You're looking better."

"Thanks. Any news?"

Hotch stood at the end of the bed, crossed his arms and took a breath.

"Sophie made it through the surgery, they managed to remove the bullet but there was a lot of internal damage, she suffered a great deal of blood loss."

"But she's alive?"

JJ sat up in the bed and clinched Dave's hand as she anxiously waited for Hotch to continue.

"Yes, they had to remove a kidney as the bullet hit it, the next few hours are crucial, she is still unconscious at the moment."

"Can I see her?"

JJ looked at Hotch and then Dave who frowned.

"Look the doctor has cleared me to leave, I need to see her, please?"

Dave looked at Hotch who shrugged his shoulders, he then looked at JJ and nodded slowly before he held out his hands to help her stand up.

"Emily is in there with Sophie."

JJ nodded as she followed Hotch out of the cubicle.

* * *

><p>JJ opened the door and kept her hand on the handle, standing still she suddenly found herself unable to move as Emily stood up and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey how are you doing?"

Emily smiled and put her hand on JJ's shoulder and helped her into the room, shutting the door behind her. JJ's hand went up to her mouth as she failed to keep the gasp of horror at bay.

"Oh JJ!"

Emily put her arm around JJ as the blonde turned and buried her head into Emily's shoulder, the tears flowing freely.

"I'm sorry Em, sorry that you had to see Susan, sorry that Sophie..."

"Don't JJ, if there's one thing that I've learnt since Doyle, no regrets."

JJ nodded her head as Emily helped her sit down in the chair.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

JJ croaked the words out as Emily stood behind her with her hands protectively, comforting, on her shoulders.

"She's strong Jen, she's a fighter, and she's survived so much already."

JJ nodded her head as she took a hold of Sophie's cold hand.

"I can't leave her here, she deserves a better life than what she has had already."

* * *

><p>Dave stood protectively outside Sophie's hospital room when he heard footsteps behind him, instinctively he quickly turned around and saw Hotch smiling and holding two cups of machine brewed coffee.<p>

"Here I thought that you could do with this."

"Thanks, I can't believe that that girl did what she did in the basement."

Dave shook his head as he watched JJ sitting next to Sophie.

"Yes well she's not safe yet, there are still two unsubs out there."

"I thought Garcia had tracked them down?"

"One of them yes but he's in the wind and the other one..."

Hotch stopped as his cell began to ring.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch we've got an ID on the last unsub, get this he works at a middle school."

"That's great Morgan, hang on a minute."

Hotch paused and looked at Dave who nodded.

"We'll meet you at the school shortly."

Hotch put his cell away and looked at Dave.

"I'll meet you outside in five."

"Thanks Aaron."

Dave rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he knocked softly on the door and then gingerly entered.

"Dave?"

Emily turned and looked at her colleague who waved her away as he looked at Emily and JJ.

"We've found out who the last unsub is, I was going to go with Hotch but..."

"No please go and find him, stop him, we owe Sophie that much."

Dave nodded as JJ finished, a determined look on her face and Dave knew what needed to be done, to finish this once and for all.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – **

Hotch stopped the SUV outside Sewickley Middle School and looked at Dave who was just finishing speaking to Morgan on his cell.

"Reid and Morgan are stuck in traffic they'll be here in a minute."

"Ok well let's not waste time, we'll speak to the Principal first."

Dave nodded and followed Dave towards the school, hoping that it would be simple, that Troy Sharpe would be working at the school and that he would resist arrest.

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled into a side road, parking behind another black SUV, he sat waiting as Morgan and Reid joined them in the vehicle, climbing in the back as Morgan leant eagerly forward and listened to Hotch.<p>

"Well the Principal told Dave and I that Troy Sharpe hasn't turned up for the last three days, she rang him at home but got no reply. His apartment is on the second floor here and we need to be prepared, so suit up and let's go."

* * *

><p>Morgan pounded hard on the door.<p>

"FBI open up Mr Sharpe."

Morgan let the words hang in the air for a moment but Dave quickly stepped forward, taking his anger and frustration out on the wooden door which suddenly swung inwards. There was no time for Hotch to admonish his colleague as the four of them entered the apartment ready for a confrontation.

"Clear!"

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Damn!"

Dave slammed his hands hard against the wall as he looked around the apartment, devoid of Troy Sharpe. He saw the disappointment cast on the other faces in the room but for him this was even more personal, he realised that when JJ had been taken just how much he loved her and he was going to ensure that those involved in hurting her, even by proxy, were going to pay.

"Hang on its Garcia."

The angry silence in the room was interrupted as Morgan's cell vibrated, its low hum audible in the quietness.

"Bring us some good news babygirl, we're standing in Troy Sharpe's apartment but there's no Troy Sharpe here."

"Ok my crime fighting hero, Kevin has done some digging into the rather unpleasant Troy Sharpe and I've been tracking his financial records."

"Garcia."

"Ok ok, I'm getting there Derek. There is a house Troy Sharpe is renting, using a credit card in his mother's maiden name, I'm sending the address to you while we are having this delectable conversation."

"That's great babygirl, thank you, we'll let you know how we get on."

Morgan finished the call and looked at the others.

"We've got another address, just on the outskirts of Sewickley."

Dave was the first to walk towards the busted door, anxious for them to move on and track down Troy Sharpe and Adam Richards.

* * *

><p>Hotch put his hand up as the four of them left the comfort of the SUVs, flak jackets still on as they gathered together.<p>

"Morgan and Reid go around the back, Dave and I will take the front."

Morgan nodded as he lead the way with Reid close behind him, picking their way through the overgrown shrubs that were blocking their way.

"Ready?"

Hotch looked at Dave who gave a sharp nod of his head as the two of them started to walk up the path.

"Shit!"

"Get down Dave!"

Hotch and Dave suddenly crouched down low as bullets came flying towards them, immediately they started to return fire until the flurry of ammunition from the house stopped.

"Are you hit?"

Hotch kept his eyes focused on the house as he spoke.

"No I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good, are you ready to move forward?"

"Yes, let's get this bastard!"

Dave's voice was tinged with emotion, his mood decreasing significantly as the bullets came towards him. Carefully they edged nearer the front door, this time Dave didn't wait for nicities, kicking the door in as he heard Morgan doing likewise around the back of the house.

"FBI, Troy Sharpe put the gun down!"

Dave stared hard as he pointed the gun at the man's head but Troy Sharpe failed to lower the weapon, this time Dave wasn't going to waste a second and let a bullet escape from anyone's gun other than his. His finger pressed hard down on the trigger as the bullet hit Troy Sharpe in the head before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dave another one!"

Hotch called out as he saw movement behind Troy Sharpe but Dave's reactions were spot on as another bullet flew through the room and hit the other man smack in the head, dropping instantly to the floor.

"Are we clear now?"

Morgan spoke loudly as he scanned the room.

"Yes, I guess that we've also found Adam Richards."

Reid spoke quietly as he checked a photo on his phone before he looked down at the second man on the floor.

"Good."

Dave spoke to nobody in particular as he looked down at the bodies one more time, he wanted to be sure that they were dead before he turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>JJ's eyes were still fixed on Sophie, it had been three hours since Dave had left the hospital and still Sophie lay there, JJ's mind wandered, her eyes glazed over so that at first she missed the movement. Sophie opened her eyes, but they were so dry that she had to close them again, blinking them as she adjusted to the light and the soreness of her body. JJ caught sight of Sophie's brown eyes and a gasp escaped her mouth, immediately JJ reached out and took a hold of Sophie's hand, stroking it reassuringly before she smiled at the girl. Sophie's eyes darted around the room, processing her surroundings before she focused in on another figure standing protectively at the end of the bed, it took her a moment but then Sophie realised it was Emily and that she was in a hospital bed. Swallowing hard as her throat was dry Sophie found the energy to speak, her voice raspy as she turned and looked at JJ.<p>

"So we got out?"

"Yes sweetie, thanks to you we got out."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – **

"Uh Hotch?"

Reid spoke hesitantly as the sound of an SUV driving off filled the room.

"Well it looks like I'm travelling back with you then. Morgan you'd better ring Garcia and fill her in while I contact the local PD."

Hotch shook his head as he looked down at the two dead men, knowing that Dave wanted to get back to JJ as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Dave sat in the vehicle, the adrenalin still coursing through his body, he knew exactly where he was heading as he started the engine and he also knew that Hotch would understand why he had rushed out alone. The thought of phoning JJ crossed his mind but he wanted to deliver the news in person, especially if Sophie was still not awake, she would need as much good news as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>"Babygirl."<p>

"Derek you're ok?"

"Yes buttercup I'm fine."

"Thank goodness, Kevin and I saw the call go through to the locals that shots were fired at your location."

"Yeah well there was only one person who hit anything today."

"Rossi?"

"You really are good babygirl. Two shots both to the head and now we are left with two dead bodies, Troy Sharpe and Adam Richards."

"Don't ask me to be upset Derek, just tell me that you'll be coming home soon, I need to see you all."

"I don't know about that sweet cheeks, I think that depends on things at the hospital but I promise you that everyone is safe now."

Garcia quickly finished her call to Derek but her fingers lingered over the phone, there was one person that she had yet to speak to but she had wanted to, she had held off until the time was right but she could wait no longer.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Em is JJ there?"

"Sure PG do you want a word?"

"Desperately."

Emily smiled as she looked at JJ who nodded her head as she stood up and swapped placed with the brunette.

"Penelope."

"Oh my darling it is so good to hear your voice, they told me that you were safe but it's not the same as actually speaking to you. How are you?"

"I'm ok, a little tired."

"When are you coming home?"

JJ sighed as she listened to her friend, on the one hand she wanted to go home, back to her life, see and embrace Henry but on the other hand she didn't want to abandon Sophie.

"I don't know Pen, things are getting a little complicated here."

Garcia caught the hesitation in JJ's voice and a smile crossed her face.

"You are a wonderful human being Jennifer Jareau, I know whatever you decide will be for the best."

"Thanks Pen but it's not just me I've got to think about."

"Whatever you decide you know that we will all support you 100%."

"I know."

"I love you JJ, now take care and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too PG."

JJ smiled as she walked over and handed Emily her phone back before she looked down at Sophie who had drifted off back to sleep.

"I can't leave her like this Em, it wouldn't be fair not after all that she has done for me."

"Just remember that you have friends Jen, you're not alone, and we'll speak to the doctor and see about getting Sophie transferred to a hospital near D.C. ok?"

JJ nodded as Emily reached up and patted her friend on the arm, it was then that she caught sight of Dave in the corridor.

"Someone's back. Don't worry I'll stay here."

Emily smiled as JJ quickly caught her breath before moving swiftly out of Sophie's hospital room and into Dave's arms.

"Is it over?"

"Yes cara, come on its late and you're tired."

"But..."

"Don't worry Emily is sitting with Sophie and I'm sure that she'll ring us if anything changes. You need some rest."

JJ nodded her head as she found comfort in Dave's strong arms, she knew that he was right but she was also scared about closing her eyes and the memories that her sleep might bring.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion had quickly caught up with JJ as she curled up on the hotel bed, Dave had flicked the television on and watched the news silently while he sat beside JJ, aware of any movement that may suggest that she was having a nightmare. Dave didn't have to wait too long as JJ's arms suddenly flew out towards him.<p>

"No, you can't take her, please hurt me not her!"

"Cara, its ok you're safe."

Dave sat up and gently took a hold of JJ's hands, caressing them softly as he watched the terrified look in her eyes as she adjusted to the room.

"I'm sorry."

The emotion was evident in her voice as a few tears escaped from JJ's eyes but Dave just shook his head as he lifted JJ closer to him, embracing her tightly as he felt her sobs hit his chest.

"I've got you cara, let it out, I'm right here."

JJ stayed against Dave's warm body as she let the vivid nature of the nightmare fade away from her mind, she moved away slightly as she brought her hand up to wipe the moisture away from her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Dave spoke quietly as he kept his hands on JJ's shoulders and watched as she nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I need a drink."

"Hang on I'll get you something, what do you want?"

"Just water please."

Dave nodded as he slid off the bed and fetched a fresh bottle of water from the fridge in the room.

"Here you go."

Dave sat back on the bed, protectively close to JJ as she opened the bottle and eagerly gulped half of the contents down before she replaced the lid and put it on the shelf beside the bed.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Good. Do you want to talk?"

JJ sighed as she looked at the ceiling before she gradually brought her gaze back down and their eyes met.

"I can't leave her here Dave, you do understand that don't you?"

Dave smiled as he reached up with his right hand and placed it on JJ's left cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye and catching the tears as they trickled down.

"I know cara."

"Are you prepared for that? It's enough that I've got Henry but if I then have a teenager as well?"

Dave smiled as he leant forward and kissed JJ softly on the lips before he spoke quietly.

"I love Henry as if he were my own, I thought that I'd lost you in that basement and I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. I love you so much Jen, Sophie has got a difficuly journey ahead of her and I can help or make it easier in any way I will, if she accepts me of course."

JJ nodded, the lump in her throat too large to allow her to reply.

"Marry me Jen."

JJ shook her head as she heard the words leave Dave's mouth.

"Pardon?"

"I love you so much, I never want to lose you again. Will you, Jennifer Jareau, marry me?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 –**

JJ's hand flew up to her mouth as the tears streamed down her face, completely unable to speak as she just nodded her head.

"I haven't had a chance to get a ring yet, I just needed to ask you, I realised how deeply I cared for you when you were gone."

"I know, all I could think about while I was in that basement, the only thing that kept me going were thoughts of you and Henry."

Dave smiled as JJ leant in against his body once again.

"I'm tired, will you hold me while I sleep?"

"Of course cara, anything."

"Hold me tight Dave, never let me go."

* * *

><p>Emily shuffled on the hard plastic chair, her back was beginning to ache as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, although she knew that all of the people who had hurt Sophie were now dead or under arrest Emily was reluctant to sleep. Carefully she took her boots off before she gently placed her feet up at the end of the bed, crossing her arms Emily was pleased that Sophie was still asleep and undisturbed by nightmares.<p>

"Nice to see you are getting comfortable!"

Emily jumped slightly as she turned to see Morgan standing in the doorway, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey to you too Derek, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Emily whispered as Morgan entered the room bringing another chair with him.

"I thought that you could do with some company and this..."

Morgan held out a cup of coffee and smiled as he saw Emily's eyes light up.

"You are a superstar Derek Morgan, thank you!"

Emily eagerly accepted the drink and held it warmly in her hands before she turned back to Morgan, slight look of concern on her face.

"So what really brings you in here in the early hours of the morning Derek?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought that it was pointless laying there staring at the ceiling, I may as well come and keep you company."

"It was bad then?"

Morgan nodded, knowing that Emily was talking about the deaths of Troy Sharpe and Adam Richards.

"This is good coffee."

Emily smiled as she quickly changed the subject, knowing that Morgan didn't want to talk about the case right then and to be honest, neither did she.

"Only the best for you Princess."

The smile was back on Morgan's face as he reached down and picked up his own coffee. Emily's smile returned but then she heard shuffling from the bed and quickly looked at Sophie, the monitors were not beeping but the girl's eyes were open, fear clearly evident in them. Emily quickly swung her feet off of the bed and leant forward closer to Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, its Emily."

Sophie looked at Emily, tears present in her eyes as she started to gasp for breath.

"Shh Sophie, calm down, it's ok you're safe now."

Sophie reached up and grabbed Emily's hand tight and then stared hard at Morgan.

"Who's that?"

"It's ok Sophie, that's Agent Morgan."

Emily spoke quietly as Morgan went to stand up to leave but Emily reached across and put a hand on his leg to stop him. Sophie concentrated hard on Morgan as he relaxed back into his seat and gave her a faint smile, it was then that Morgan remembered that at no time had he actually met Sophie before.

"Where's JJ?"

"She's back at the hotel resting, don't worry Sophie she's fine."

Sophie nodded as Morgan gently moved forward and looked at Emily who nodded her head.

"It's really over now Sophie, we've stopped everyone. It's only going to get better now."

The tears dripped down Sophie's face as Morgan spoke, he wanted to reach over and comfort her but he knew that it was too soon for that and reluctantly let Emily reach up and wipe the tears away.

"Thank you, I know how much pain and hurt I've caused you and JJ."

"Don't Sophie, none of this is your fault, we don't blame you at all."

Morgan's voice rose unexpectedly, he hadn't been present before when JJ and Emily had tried to interview, how she had shut down and had tried to take the blame for murders that she did not commit.

"What happened? I mean I know what happened, I got shot but?"

Sophie's eyes drew over to the monitors and then Emily who smiled warmly at her and Sophie felt a strange easiness come over her.

"The bullet hit you in the back, you lost a lot of blood, we nearly lost you a couple of times, the surgeon had to remove one of your kidneys but things are looking good now."

Sophie slowly nodded as she absorbed the news.

"I nearly died?"

"Yeah but I know how stubborn you are and you certainly proved it to the doctors!"

Emily grinned as she tried to make light of Sophie's condition but then she saw Sophie frown again.

"What's the matter Sophie?"

Sophie closed her eyes and tried to pull her hand away from Emily but the brunette refused to let go. Emily turned to Morgan but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sophie don't do this to yourself, come on speak to us, we can't help you otherwise."

Emily's voice sounded desperate, the tiredness was catching up with her and she wanted to help Sophie but the girl was still throwing up walls.

"What's going to happen to me? I mean after, my mom is..."

Emily heard Morgan puff out his cheeks as she closed her own eyes momentarily.

"I guess I'll end up in a children's home, at least it will better than where I was before, but I would like to see Agent Jareau before you all go."

Sophie swallowed hard as she finished, her body tired and the emotions of the conversation catching up with her, she tried to keep her eyes open but before Emily had a chance to reply she had fallen back asleep.

"Oh man what are we going to do Emily? Can't you speak to her? Wake her up?"

"I can't Derek, it's the drugs, we're lucky she stayed awake as long as she did, JJ needs to be the one to talk to Sophie."

Emily sighed as she finally let go of Sophie's hands, she knew that the girl's body badly needed rest in order to heal.

* * *

><p>JJ opened her eyes and a smile immediately crossed her face, her body curled up against the warmth of Dave and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her.<p>

"Feeling better cara?"

"Immensely, I didn't dream our conversation last night did I?"

"No cara you certainly didn't, no regrets?"

Dave smiled as he bent his head down and peppered JJ's neck with light kisses.

"Oh no, none at all especially if you continue with that!"

JJ intertwined her fingers with Dave's and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe the change in her mood in such a short time and that one man was completely responsible for it but then the memory of what had brought her to Sewickley came bursting back and she took a deep breath.

"Cara?"

"Sorry Dave I just thought about Sophie."

"That's ok, do you want to go and see her?"

JJ nodded her head as she turned around and looked Dave deep in his eyes.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to her since, you know and..."

"I understand cara I do, plus I need to thank her myself."

Dave smiled as he leant in again, unable to let JJ out of his grasp, kissing her passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>JJ had a hold of Dave's hand as they walked along the hospital corridor, she felt like a giddy school girl but the feeling soon faded as they neared Sophie's room. She felt Dave's fingers tighten slightly as they stopped outside Sophie's room but she smiled as she saw Sophie sleeping peacefully with Morgan and Emily sitting protectively in the room.<p>

"You ok cara?"

"Uh huh well I'd be better if she was awake."

"I know cara but give it time, it's early in the morning."

Dave smiled as he bent over and kissed JJ on the cheek before Morgan stepped out of the room with a broad smile across his face.

"Well JJ you are certainly looking better!"

"Thanks Derek, how is she?"

"Resting, Sophie woke in the night and panicked a bit but Emily managed to calm her down, she's starting to wonder about the future and she wants to speak to you JJ."

JJ nodded as she looked at Dave who gave her a supportive nod of his own head before she let go of his hand and walked into the room, words spinning around her head as she waited for Sophie to wake up.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 –**

"Hey you look good."

Emily smiled as JJ entered the room, quickly she stood up and moved away so that her friend could take the seat nearest Sophie.

"Thanks, I heard that it was a rough night?"

"Oh not too bad, she's anxious to talk to you though."

"As I am to her."

JJ smiled as Emily nodded.

"Look I really need to go to the bathroom, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah sure, I need to do this alone, go before it is too late!"

JJ laughed as Emily waved her hand and swiftly left the room, leaving JJ alone with Sophie and her thoughts of what she was going to say when Sophie eventually woke up.

* * *

><p>JJ was subconsciously tapping her left foot and sucking and biting her bottom lip nervously, her cobalt blue eyes couldn't stay focused as they moved around the room but the one thing that stayed constant was JJ's right hand, her fingers were wrapped around Sophie's malnourished hand. It was through this still hand that JJ felt movement and quicly stopped her own nervous ticks as she looked down and saw Sophie's brown eyes open and focus in on her.<p>

"Hey how are you feeling?"

JJ spoke quietly as she bent forward and kissed Sophie on the cheek.

"Ok, you?"

"Good thanks."

JJ smiled as she kept a hold of Sophie's hands, the pre-planned words that she had stored in her head had inexplicably disappeared.

"Have you come to say goodbye?"

Sophie's voice was weak but unbroken as she spoke, struggling slightly as she tried to lift her body up JJ quickly put a hand on the girl's shoulder and reached for the controls to the bed, moving it so that Sophie's head was aligned with her own.

"No sweetie, I'm not going anywhere yet."

"But your son?"

"Sophie, I, he'll understand, I can't go home just yet."

Sophie frowned as JJ spoke, she tore her eyes away from JJ for a second and looked out of the door into the corridor, she saw Morgan standing talking to a youngish geeky looking guy and then Emily and two men in suits were talking intensively to a doctor.

"Agent Jareau what's going on? Who are all of those people?"

"Oh honey, those people out there are my friends, my team, they all want to thank you and make sure that you are ok after you saved my life!"

JJ smiled as the tears trickled down her cheeks, she watched as Sophie turned to look back her but then the girl rested her head back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you Sophie, to thank you for jumping out and saving my life but why, why did you do that?"

JJ blinked her eyes, her mind a blur as the memories from the basement came flashing back.

"Because you have a son Agent Jareau, you have friends, you have a job, people who need you and care for you."

JJ found herself looking up at the ceiling as now the tears flowed freely down her face, she swallowed hard before she found the strength to look back across at Sophie.

"Can you remember what I promised you Sophie?"

"That things would be better? I get that Agent Jareau, your team has got everyone who hurt me and I can only thank them for that."

"Sophie I promised that I'd help you get a better life, I'm not going to just get up and leave you here in the hospital bed."

JJ stopped momentarily as she looked out towards the corridor, she saw Dave and Hotch in deep conversation while Emily stood at the nurses' station signing some papers.

"I don't want to leave you here, alone, I don't want you to face the nightmares, walk down the streets that remind you of all the bad times. I want to help you have a fresh start Sophie, if you'll let me?"

JJ's voice was trembling as she finished, she could see the tears streaming down Sophie's face as she reached across and wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, holding the her tightly while the two of them wept onto each other.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Oh sweetie and so much more! Emily is sorting out getting you transferred to a hospital near D.C, my friend Penelope is sorting out all the legalities if you agree."

"But where would I live? I mean after the hospital?"

JJ felt like hitting herself on the head, she thought that she had made the point clear but Sophie was still uncertain.

"With me, Henry and my fiancée Dave, he's the one standing in front of the door."

JJ smiled as she looked at Dave who was standing blocking the door as she looked back to Sophie and the confusion on the girl's face.

"You want me?"

"Yes Sophie, I want to see you happy, free from worries, I want you to know what unconditional love feel like, Sophie I want you to know what a real family is."

Sophie found herself unable to speak, she just reached up for JJ once again and held her tightly. JJ stayed in the position, cradling Sophie's head against her shoulder, ignoring the tears as they started to soak into her cotton top.

* * *

><p>Dave had waited patiently, it was absolutely killing him, he stood with his back towards the door but he had pressed his left ear against the door and it had taken all of his self-control not to cry as he listened to JJ and Sophie talking but as it went quiet Dave knew that he could wait no longer. The knocking was light, so light that Dave knew that it would be undetected as he opened the door just enough so that he could bend his head around.<p>

"Can I come in?"

JJ looked up and saw the smile but also the hesitation on Dave's face, she so wanted him in the room with her but she looked at Sophie first, knowing that she needed to put Sophie first for the first time in the girl's life. Luckily for JJ Sophie raised her head and looked at Dave, the smile on his face was sincere, only Emily Derek and JJ had smiled like that to her before and she instantly knew that this was the man that JJ loved and trusted.

"Are you Dave?"

"That's me cupcake."

Dave's smile grew a little broader as he gently entered the room, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to the bed and stood beside JJ, his left hand reaching out to rest on Sophie's hands while with his right he reached over and stroked JJ's hair before he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been waiting for ages to come in and thank you. I never knew what I had before I lost it and because of you young lady I have Jen back with me. I know that this all seems a bit overwhelming to you at the moment but I'm hoping that your answer was yes, yes that you'll come back with us, all of us really, if you come home with Jen then you really come home with the whole team!"

Dave laughed nervously as he looked at JJ who nodded in confirmation.

"Look Sophie I don't want to rush you, panic you, I just want you to feel safe again."

"I can't believe that you, you really want me?"

Sophie shook her head as she looked towards the door and saw Morgan and Emily goofing around before they waved at her.

"Yes honey, I know that you've got a bit of a recovery ahead of you but we're going to be with you every step of the way."

JJ smiled as she felt Dave's hand on her shoulder, they hadn't told anyone about their conversation the night before, now wasn't the time and place for that, now was the time to recognise Sophie and all that she had been through and hopefully leaving behind for a new life.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue –**

**16 days later:**

Henry had a hold of his mom's hand as well as Dave's as the three of then walked down the corridor, there was a broad smile on the young boy's face while he jumped up and down pulling the arms down of the two adults.

"Henry!"

JJ's voice was soft as she reprimanded her son, mindful that they were in a hospital but in truth she shared his excitement as they approached Sophie's room.

"Sorry mommy. Who's with Sophie today?"

Henry stopped pulling as he looked up at JJ who smiled down at him, someone from the team had stayed with Sophie round the clock since she had been shot, taking it in shifts though Emily, Derek, Dave and JJ had been the mainstays by her side.

"Emily."

"Ah cool!"

Dave shook his head as Henry ran off to the door, knocking loudly before he pressed his face against the glass and pulled a funny face which was immediately returned by Emily.

"Henry! Really I don't know who is worse you or Emily!"

JJ shook her head as she opened the door, just as Emily put her tongue back in her mouth.

"What?"

Emily raised her hands in defence but she winked at Henry before she turned to Sophie.

"Well I'll leave you with this lot then Sophie. All your stuff is already packed in the bag, now take care Sophie."

"Thanks Emily."

Sophie smiled as Henry climbed up onto the bed and leaned against her while JJ walked with Emily to the door.

"How was last night?"

JJ's voice was a whisper as Emily opened the door before she quietly replied.

"Not too bad, she is still having the nightmares but that's not surprising, have you got in touch with the counsellor?"

JJ nodded as she bowed her head.

"It's going to take time Jen you know that and you also know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you so much Emily."

Emily turned around and waved at Sophie but the girl was busy concentrating on Henry as he showed her the new Monster Truck Dave had got him. JJ turned and walked back towards the bed as Dave picked up the bag on the end of the bed.

"So Sophie are you ready?"

JJ smiled as she stood in front of the young girl.

"Yes, it will be good to get out of the hospital."

"Dave and mom have got your room ready but said you could choose the colour."

"Wow that sounds great Henry, what colour is your room?"

Henry beamed as he jumped off the bed and into Dave's arms, which fortunately for the eager young boy were ready to catch him.

"Blue with cars and soccer balls around it!"

Henry giggled as he spoke, burying his head into Dave's neck as he suddenly came over all embarrassed.

"Come on Sophie."

JJ smiled as she took a hold of Sophie's hand and helped her off the bed before they followed Dave and Henry out of the hospital room. Sophie was still nervous as she walked, as welcoming and friendly as everyone had been to her it was still a trip into the unknown but JJ had been the one constant and Sophie cradled her hand as they walked.

"Hey is that?"

Sophie's fingers touched the metal on JJ's left hand, carefully Sophie moved her thumb closer and started to brush the ring before she looked up at JJ.

"It is! So Dave finally got around to getting it then?"

JJ stopped and looked at Sophie, a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, and do you know what you're the first person that's noticed!"

"Still keeping it quiet then?"

JJ nodded her head as she squeezed Sophie's hand before they carried on walking out of the hospital. JJ knew that this wasn't going to be easy on any of them but slowly and surely the four of them were going to be a family, the smile was still on JJ's face as she closed the door and waited for Dave to start the engine of the SUV, driving off to start their new life, together.

_**Fin.**_

**_Thank you for sharing the journey._**


End file.
